(Mechina Fanfiction) Artemis: The Youngest Titan Born
by breoncay
Summary: This story is based off of the universe the band "Mechina" created. It follows the story of the youngest Titan Born and her journey through their albums. Please check their music out if you are into Space Metal.
1. Chapter 1: The World We Lost

Chapter 1: The World We Lost

Flames rose to the sky and the air was filled with the sound of sirens and screams. The earth shook below her feet as bombs mercilessly struck the ground. In the middle of this chaos stood a little girl, frozen with fear at the site of her home vanishing before her eyes.

A dull ringing went through her head and her vision faded in and out of reality. Her body felt soulless and lost, as if she didn't exist inside of it. The warmth of the fire blazing in front of her singed off the tips of her hair and the heat began to burn her skin, yet she felt nothing. A noise broke through the chaos around her "Run!" the voice screamed from afar. The muffled sound of bombs and sirens grew louder as if she was rising from the deepest parts of the sea.

"Run, Artemis!"

The girl slowly looked to her right to see a familiar figure on the ground attempting to shuffle itself towards her. As her vision quickly focused and sound shot through her ears, the girl took a sharp deep breath snapping back into reality. Fear immediately set in and she did exactly what that voice told her, she ran.

Her feet carried her small body as if they had a mind of their own, leaping over rubble and ducking under fallen beams. The sirens grew louder and louder and an emergency broadcast could be heard through the whole city "Nuclear Missiles inbound, seek shelter immediately" the voice repeatedly bellowed through the flames around the girl.

Just before the pain in her legs could get the best of her a familiar open road appeared in front of the girl. Her city had been preparing for this for years, on the sides of the road were large arrows labeled "evacuation route". Without hesitation she darted in the direction of the arrows, fighting through the pain in her feet as they struck the hard pavement. Her legs pulled her body for what felt like forever and as the thick smoke flew past her she never once looked back. Up ahead a clearing began to emerge, a large runway filled with carrier ships and peopled came into view. She came to a slow stop gasping for air between hacks, her lungs were on fire from all the smoke and chemicals she was breathing in.

Her legs jerked to continue forward but something pulled her heart backwards. She shuddered and slowly turned around to look at her city. But she did not see a city, instead she saw fire and destruction raging through the ruins of her home. She could see the explosions pulverizing any structure left standing, each burst sent vibrations through the ground up into her body. The sky was black, more black than usual. The stars were blocked out by the rising smoke.

In that moment the girl wanted nothing more than to scream, her mouth hung open, but no sound escaped from her lips. She felt her hands shaking and her knees buckle as she collapsed to the ground in utter terror, her entire body began to shut down from the overwhelming emotion rushing through her blood. The voice from before never stopped running through her head "Run Artemis!" repeated over and over. But her body would not budge. Her mouth slowly shut, and her teeth clenched together hard enough to break. Her arms moved inward in a self-embracing hug and she felt her nails dig into her skin as if to tear the skin off. Cold tears began to run from her eyes, the air was so hot and thick that they almost felt freezing on her skin. Her eyes set from her dying city to the ground where she started to sob silently. She wished for death.

Suddenly fast paced footsteps interrupted her mourning and a tight grip jerked the girls' shoulders forcing her off the ground "Women and children first, let's go! you're holding up the lines!" A tall man in camouflage armor towered over her. "There's no time come on!" he ordered at her and shoved her in the direction of the crowed.

His hand never left its grip off her shoulder, he held her in front of him as she was guided through the crowed. She reluctantly allowed herself to be placed in front of another tall man dressed in the same gear

"One more right here" he explained.

The second man gazed down on the girl for only a brief second before jotting down a number on duct tape and attaching it to her clothing. She glanced down at the number "3178F" is was it read.

"Get her in the ship, it departs in 3 minutes" he said pointing to the carrier ship behind him.

The girl was lead into the small ship before feeling the man's grip leave her shoulder. She glanced back only to find him walking away quickly, the second man looked at a watch on his wrist "That's it I've got to send this one off, anyone else can catch the next one." Others surrounding her carrier ship began to scream in anger.

"The next one!?" one person said.

"We have to get out now! You can fit 10 more on that thing!" screamed another.

The outside world began to fade away as the door to the carrier ship slowly dropped forward before tightly shutting itself.

The girl shifted her eyes forward taking a good look around the ship, it was over packed with women and mothers attempting to comfort the scared crying children. More men dressed like before walked around handing out blankets and water bottles. As the girl was handed one of each she desperately opened the water and brought it to her lips greedily guzzling it. The cool liquid cleared the smoke and soot from her throat, as she pulled the bottle away she exhaled a sighed with relief.

A welcoming empty corner called to her and she squatted down wrapping the blanket over her shoulders. The carrier ship was dark and smelled like stale air, the only light came from a smal window overlooking the still large sea of people waiting to be shuffled into the other remaining ships. Her eyes began to grow heavy again, but the fear that everything could disappear if she dared to blink still haunted her mind. "Mom..." she muttered under her breath, the first words she had spoken since the bomb struck her house. The situation settled into her mind more and her heart began to ache. She began to realize she left her mother dying on the ground like a coward.

A voice came over the speaker of the ship "Preparing for takeoff." and the soft hum of its engine echoed over the cries of the children. She watched as women sobbed and waved to their husbands from the small window. "Mommy..." she muttered again clenching the blanket close with her shaking hands, fighting back the tears stinging her eyes.

The ship hastily lifted off the ground, each inch tore a piece of the girl's heart apart. Every inch became a foot and soon every foot became mile as they rose into the sky. The distance from her home grew farther away and the girl could feel regret fill her body "Mommy!" she screamed out in anguish throwing herself towards the window of the ship desperate for a final look of her city.

Her eyes glazed over the city; everything was silent and still for only a second when suddenly, a massive white flash ripped through the carrier ships window.

The ship jerked to the left violently throwing everyone to one side, the silence was broken by a deafening blast and soon more screams followed. The ships red emergency lights filled the small ship and the alarm system said, "Minor hull damage detected." before proceeding with an emergency alarm. One of the men in gear screamed "Everyone hold on!" as the ship continued travelling wildly in one direction. The girl found herself being pressed against the wall of the ship by 2 other bodies, the g-force was close to bone breaking and the sound of panic flooded her head. The ship growing faster and faster. The wall and her body grew closer and she could feel the cold metal attempting to morph with her skin under the pressure. Then it went black.

"Run Artemis...Run Artemis...Run Artemis"

The words echoed in darkness where her body was floating in a black empty space. Slowly her pale blue eyes opened, but if she hadn't been able to see her hands she would have sworn she was still asleep

"Where am I?' she thought to herself.

Her thoughts echoed in the space around her. the comforting black void was neither warm or cold, there was no sound except for her breathing.

"Who am I?" once again the words echoed in the space around her.

"I am...Artemis" she said aloud to herself.

Visions flashed in front of her eyes of fire surrounding her "...Artemis" her eyes grew heavy again and began to shut. The visions continued showing a burning world with a figure appeared limping towards her, broken and burning alive. The figure softly whispered "Run Artemis" repeatedly in a comforting voice, slowly growing louder.

Artemis opened her eyes to a woman shaking her in panic "c'mon little one stay with me" bright white up lights blinded her momentarily. "Ugh..." she explained in a stiff tone. "Thank the gods!" Artemis's vision focused on the person in front of her. A woman in her 40s was knelt in front of her, she had dark long brown hair and gentle brown eyes. A very plain looking woman whose age shone through every valley in her face.

"Do you feel any pain little one? can you stand?" Asked the woman.

"…I'm ok" Artemis responded hesitantly as she struggled to lift herself off the ground to her feet. The women gently helped her stand.

"Careful! You have no idea how fast your ship was moving, I'm relieved your alive, but I am also shocked!"

"What happened?" Artemis asked weakly.

The women solemnly looked away "...The nukes hit before we could leave orbit, our carrying ship was caught in the cusps on the sonic wave. We got lucky and were missed by the main detonation and instead of blowing up we were thrown into space." The women took Artemis by the hand but would not look her in the eyes "…But we are safe now" she helped Artemis out of the carrier ship onto a massive loading bay filled with other ships and people. The ceilings were over 100 feet high and behind them a massive opening with a thin force field separating them from the cold clutches of space.

Artemis took a close look out of the massive loading bay force field and could see a planet in the distance glowing bright red, her heart grew heavy "Is that..." The women clutched her hand tightly "yes...the UNI and the IGC both fired at the same time...there's very little, if anything, left at this point"

Regret and sorrow flooded over Artemis once more as she fought back tears, her heart strained as if someone was tightly choking it.

"Did your mother make it on the carrier ships?" Asked the women.

The question went right through Artemis like a knife, her eyes drifted to the floor "...no."

If fear could have a smell, the room would stink of it. If loss had a sound, it would be the shuffling of thousands of feet far from their home. But anyone can see sadness with their eyes. The women stared at Artemis with a heavy gaze "I'm so sorry…" her tone was soft and comforting, but not comforting enough.

Artemis stared into the horizon at the burning planet. Her home, her family, and her city were all gone. Here she stood in a room filled with thousands of people and yet she couldn't have felt more alone. Her eyes shifted around the massive room, it reminded her of one of those old airplane hangars that existed hundreds of years ago. Towards the back of the room were several stair cases leading to different floors on the rest of the ship where people were lining up to speak with the men in armor before separating out evenly.

The women released Artemis's hand and gave her a reassuring smile pointing to herself "My name is Ida Weber" Ida extended her hand in a welcoming gesture to Artemis "What is yours?"

"Artemis" she said gently taking Ida's hand and shaking it "Where are we Ida?" she asked.

"It's my understanding that this is the Titan, Anicetus. The first in the space station colonization program that has been in the works for hundreds of years." She replied

Anicetus is a large ship capable of holding thousands of people at once. The ship can be separated into three sections:

Section one (Living Quarters): The main center section of the ship. Shaped like a square with rounded corners the living quarters is built to be like a massive apartment complex. A section of the living quarters is used to house space crafts and large internal machines, below that are the large thrusters used to move the ship through space.

Section 2 (The Ring): The ring is attached by 3 long poles to the Living Quarters. Each pole consists of an elevator like structure to transfer people to the ring. Inside the ring you would find rooms such as a Cafeteria, Maintenance, ext.

Section 3 (The Bridge): Attached to the front of Living quarters, opposite of the ring, is a cone shaped structure which is considered the front of the ship. This is where the main AI exists, and the ship is piloted.

A voice boomed through the bay of the ship "All humans proceed to check in to be sent to your designated rooms." Ida noticed Artemis staring at her with a curious look waiting to see what she does, she felt a sudden motherly impulse overtake her and softly held Artemis's hand leading her forward towards the line. Artemis glanced at all the faces around her, the room smelled like burning clothing and smoke from the ashes of earth. Everyone had very little with them, they only had time to grab what they would carry. For Artemis that was almost nothing. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a small torn up leather wallet, inside was an old family picture of her mother and father holding her as a baby, 5 dollars and some change, her UNI ID card, and a small arrow head she had stolen from a gift shop during a field trip to a museum .

She though back to her field trip and began to realize that her school no longer existed, looking around she tried to find any type of familiar face from school but saw nothing. She wasn't even sure if anyone here was from her neighborhood, different races and different languages surrounded her. Quickly Artemis realized how lucky she was that Ida spoke English and gripped her hand tightly for reassurance.

The line was long and moving slowly, mainly due to the language barrier of some of the survivors and the men in armor. Artemis kept her eyes on the floor, lost in deep thought.

Ida glanced down at Artemis "How about we play a game?"

Artemis shook her head "I'm not in the mood for games…"

Ida smiled" c'mon it'll help us get to know each other, I'll ask you a question and you ask me one. I'll go first ok?" Ida thought for a moment "ah! How old are you?"

"Twelve." Artemis answered dully.

Ida gasped childishly "Wow such a grown young lady!" Giggling at the end; Artemis held back a small smile.

Ida gave her a playful shove "Now, you ask me a question."

Artemis stared up at Ida with a concentrated look on her face then looked at the other people around them "Where are you from?" she finally asked.

"That's a good question, I am from New Germany" New Germany was in the Eastern portion of Old Canada. Established over 600 years ago during the Modern Move when Old Canada opened their immigration systems to most of Europe to help refugees escape the brutal impacts of war.

"Wow really?" asked Artemis "But you don't have an accent."

Ida smiled "English was almost like a first language in New Germany." For a moment a sad look came to Ida's face and her gaze grew far. Artemis, embarrassed, looked away realizing how inappropriate the question was in this circumstance.

Ida opened her mouth to ask the next question but was cut off by a man in armor "What is your number?" he demanded atomically. "um...e-excuse me, what?" Ida smiled confused. The man pointed to the piece of tape on her clothing "Your number." He was very obviously annoyed.

Ida glanced at her clothing "ah! yes i am um...6714F" The man ripped a piece of paper off his note pad and handed it to her.

"floor 6 row F7, Next!"

Artemis glanced at her number "3178F..." she said as the man handed her a paper.

"Floor 3 row F1." he said as Artemis took the paper confused and looked at Ida.

Ida smiled nervously at Artemis "It's probably just our rooms." she stepped forward towards her stair case "Come find me when you get settled." She went to let go of Artemis's hand but felt a small tug while trying to do so. Glancing back at Artemis she saw fear in the child's eyes.

Artemis shook her head "I don't think we should split up."

Ida kneeled down on the ground and held Artemis's shoulders "Don't worry, here take this." She folded the paper and tucked it in the pocket of Artemis's pants "If I don't come to you, you come to me. Ok?"

Intuition: the ability to understand something immediately, without the need for conscious reasoning.

Artemis stared into her new friend's eyes trying to project her intuition into her. But it was hopeless. Ida released Artemis's shoulders and patted her on the head "Maybe you'll get a bigger room than me!" she smiled before standing and turning to go up the stair case. Artemis watched every step Ida took as she went up the stairs, her pace seemed mockingly slow and deep-down Artemis knew something wasn't right; but how could a child convince an adult to understand.

Artemis turned towards her staircase and took a deep breath mustering up any strength she had left before taking the first step, then another, and another. She climbed with a crowed of people towards her floor clutching onto the railing with each step.

Every step created a loud clanking noise under her feet, eventually the sound synchronized with all the others around her and an ominous beat echoed through the metal staircase. Artemis kept her focus on the person in front of her, stepping with their rhythm. Their march forward into the unknown caused her nerves to spiral out of control, she felt anxiety well up inside of her as her hands grew sweaty and she struggled to keep a grip on the metal railing.

She approached a floor labeled "Floor 3" In front of her was a long dark hallway. She had no time to take in the situation or to turn back and return to her little corner in the carrier ship, the crowed of people forced her to keep moving.

Each wall in the hallway had a door labeled "A1, B1, C1, D1" she was ushered forward before approaching a door labeled "F1". The door stood ten-foot-high, which towered over Artemis considering she was only four and a half feet tall. Her feet felt glued to the floor as she scanned the door trying to find something wrong with it, but it was just a normal metal door. Artemis looked around at others entering their rooms attempting to peek inside to get an idea of what was ahead of her, but she was unsuccessful as each door quickly closed behind everyone.

"C'mon Artemis...it's just a door." she told herself and reached forward grabbing the cold handle with her small hands yanking it with all her strength and stepping inside.

The room was an eight by twelve room with dark metal walls and matching metal floors, as Artemis stepped into the room the door quickly shut behind her and made a locking noise. Her heart jumped, she quickly began to panic and grabbed the handle tugging on it violently

"Help!" she screamed banging her fist wildly on the door.

A deep mechanical voice bellowed through the room "Welcome human 3178F." Artemis froze with fear.

"I am the ships AI Anicetus, you are currently inside the cryochamber room." She turned slowly to finally look at the room. Inside there was a single window peering out into space and a large metal chamber with glass door, the chamber was making a whirring noise and was dimly lit blue inside.

"This ship has a destination for the closest habitable planet, the trip is approximately 110 years of travel. To ensure colonization you will be frozen during this period."

"F-freezing me?" Artemis shuddered at the thought "I don't want to be frozen!" she backed herself up into the closest corner staring at the cryochamber in fear.

The voice bellowed once again in the room "failure to comply will result in force, do you fail to comply?"

"Ida! hel-" Artemis went to scream but before she could finish wires shot from the cryochamber pulling her inside.

Anicetus's voice spoke once again "The fate of humanity rests in the hands of those who survived."

The glass door shut, Artemis breath grew faster; her heart raced in her chest as she pressed against the glass "someone help me!"

The chamber clanked and began humming, the sound of gas releasing could be heard and the pressure inside of the chamber began to drop causing Artemis's ears to uncomfortably pop. Artemis went to cover her ears but before she could a mask dropped from the ceiling of the chamber and suctioned itself to her face, she grabbed at it frantically trying to rip the mask off her skin.

"Please! Let me out!" her screams were muffled through the mask, tears streamed down her cheeks.

Gas began to enter the chamber starting at her feet, the sensation of piercing cold quickly rose up her legs. The feeling started as extreme pain but soon faded to numbness. Artemis threw her head back and sobbed loudly desperately hoping someone would come save her. The mask around her mouth began releasing a calming neurotoxin into her lungs. Her loud sobs grew silent and the room grew blurry, her breathing began to slow as her body slouched against the left wall of the chamber. Gas continued to rise through the chamber leaving behind a frozen shell on anything it touched, it moved over her torso and up her arms.

A voice began to echo in her head "Run Artemis."

Artemis exhaled a final hissing breath as the gas traveled up her face freezing the tears on her cheeks, Darkness soon followed.


	2. Chapter 2: Lucid In The Void

Chapter 2: Lucid In The Void

Artemis's eyes shot open to reveal darkness, she tried to move her head but it wouldn't budge; instead her eyes darted wildly around trying to focus on something in the empty void. Her mind felt disconnected from her body, she felt nothing but was aware of her physical existence. As she strained to look down at her body she noticed that her clothing and limbs were floating in nothingness, almost as if she was submerged in water.

"Where am I?" Her thoughts echoed in the empty space.

"Wait…I've been here before." She stared straight up into the nothingness.

Artemis couldn't tell if the darkness was directly in front of her or if it stretched out for miles ahead of her. Her ears yearned for some sort of noise, but nothing could break the painful silence in the void. Her mind was blank, but she was extremely aware of her surroundings.

It felt as if hours, or maybe days had passed when unexpectidly her daydreaming was broken by the sensation of piercing cold shooting up her spine. This was the first thing she had felt since waking up in this world; the first thing her mind and her body both acknowledged. The sound of mechanical humming began to surround her body, she struggled to tell if it was directly next to her ears or somewhere off in the distance.

Artemis focused, trying to find exactly where the sound was coming from when suddenly the faint sounds of screams and crying joined in behind it.

"Hello?" She thought to herself as the words violently echoed around her.

Her eyes strained to look down at her body and she noticed tiny droplets of water on herself and steam was rising off her body but, she felt nothing. The humming seemend to shift around the void before stopping in front of her feet, a green light flickered where the sound was.

The darkness began to move around the light, the flickering stopped and became a bright glowing green circle. The humming noise grew more complex and the sound of clicks and beeps loudly joined in, hiding the cries in the distance.

Frozen, Artemis had no choice but to stare at the light as the darkness morphed into a solid structure around it. The creature had no head, the light was imbedded into what looked like the top of what would be its body. Long arms with jagged fingers morphed out of its circular body and twisted through the void towards her.

It floated over Artemis until it was hovering above her, the humming noise rattled her entire body; its green light stared down at her as if it was a big eye. The creature began to move towards her face until the glowing light was inches away from touching her nose. For a moment, Artemis felt that the creature was docile, and she stared up into the green light blinding her eyes.

Hypnotized by the light, Artemis failed to realize that the creature's arms were hovering around her body in a striking position. With inhuman speed it grabbed her arms, digging its long fingers into the skin. Artemis felt them travel under her skin through her shoulders and down into her chest. The discomfort turned into heaviness and extreme pain, her gaping mouth gargled trying to emit sound and her eyes widened in horror. This was the first bit of emotion she had felt since waking up in the void.

Her vision began to go red and she felt immense pressure in her brain. The creature grew closer to her body until its hands were completely inside of her.

Violently, her entire body seized and her skin stretched up towards the creature as her veins rose out of her body wrapping around its figure. Their bodies were morphing together.

Artemis saw her chest ripping apart until it was wide open, her organs suddenly came into view and blood particles flew out into the void. The creatures' darkness connected with each bone and each muscle staining them black.

"Help me." Artemis thoughts echoed around her.

the creatures green light panned from her face and moved down her body before stopping in front of one last organ that it hadn't touched. Artemis stared in horror and noticed the last piece of her in front of this monster, was her heart. The green light emitted a high pitch hum and began moving around her heart, studying it closely.

The creature made a pulsing robotic humming noise that almost resemble a bird chirping before gently leaning into the heart, pressing its light against it.

A white flash flooded through the void breaking the darkness before disapating. The world itself shook around her and the monster as it began to collapse on itself, reality started to flatten.

Artemis's head was filled with noise and her eyes began to roll into the back of her head, her body vibrated faster as it also began to flatten with the world around her.

The creature pushed the rest of itself into her heart, disappearing into her body. Artemis released an ear-piercing scream before becoming paper thin, and eventually vanishing.


	3. Chapter 3: The Awakening

The first sense that came back was her hearing, faintly she could hear the hydraulics of the cryochamber accompanied by distant talking. A warm sensation began to engulf her which allowed her body to stiffly shift in its enclosure.

"Cryochamber door, opening." Echoed in the pod accompanied by the sound of a door opening in front of her.

Warm air rushed inside, Artemis fell forward onto a metal floor catching herself with one hand. Steam rose off her body and ice slabs slid off onto the floor melting quickly.

Her eyes were wide open, but the room was dark. She went to take a much-needed deep breath of air but was met with the inability to do so. Artemis started coughing violently, it felt as if her lungs were heavy and completely disconnected from her body.

"Help!" She screamed out between her hacks, clutching her chest tightly.

Footsteps quickly moved towards her "She woke up! Ma'am come quickly!" Someone yelled.

Artemis felt someone kneel to the ground next to her and place a warm hand on her shoulder "sshh sshh its ok, stop fighting it. The more you fight it the more stress you will put on your body. Your system needs to start up."

None of this comforted Artemis, if anything it sent her into a wild panic causing her coughing to become more violent. As her hand raised in front of her mouth instinctually she was shocked to feel consistent breath leaving her mouth, it felt like she was breathing normally despite her raging coughs.

"She's going into shock we need to reboot; the process isn't starting on its own!" The voice yelled.

The hand resting on her shoulder moved to the back of her head and pressed deeply onto her skull. Artemis felt something lift open on her head, the sensation was very strange. Tiny taps could be felt on the surface of her skull accompanied by beeps ringing through her head.

"System rebooting" Emitted from inside of her body.

She began to seize violently feeling the person beside her grip her arms and pin them tightly to the floor. Her head went blank and her body suddenly became very stiff, a blue light flashed in front her eyes showing dozens of numbers and codes zooming in front of her vision. Artemis arched her back pushing against the persons grip and screamed in fear, the amount of information flooding into her mind was overwhelming.

Then everything went black and the world around her grew silent. Like a computer screen turning on her vision flashed white and began to play her entire life before her eyes.

Emotion flowed through Artemis bringing her to her breaking point. The final moments inside the cryochamber panned in front of her showing ice creep across her eyes before fading back into blackness.

"System reboot completed. "Announced from her body and her vision promptly returned.

Artemis found herself in a hallway filled with doors, the same hallway she had previously seen moments ago, or was it years ago? Numbers appeared in the corner of her eyes as if she was viewing life through a computer screen, a circle dashed around her view points scanning over several doors and objects giving birth to her new mechanized way of site. Her chest began to rise and fall on its own, breath entering down her throat and exhaling involuntarily, all feelings of panic had settled as if someone had flipped the off switch in her brain, she felt normal and almost calm.

Sitting up slowly a familiar voice beside her made itself present again. "Thank the gods, I'm so glad you're ok." She turned and there beside her was Ida smiling with joy and relief, her face had aged only slightly.

"Ida?" Artemis gasped

"Hey there little one, don't worry you're ok." Ida replied.

Artemis jumped forward and hugged Ida tightly "I'm so happy you're ok!" She sobbed loudly and waited for the sweet release of tears to fall down her cheeks, but none came. She expected to become overwhelmed with sadness but instead felt very empty despite her cries.

Ida warmly embraced Artemis rubbing her head "I am happier to see you are ok, shhh don't cry."

Artemis continued to sob tearlessly and glanced up at her reflection in a window behind Ida. Her eyes grew wide with shock. Thick wires were extended out of the cryochamber she had fallen from, they flowed across the floor and embed themselves to nodules attached to her back. Small green glowing lights ran down both of her arms, each had smaller wires running out into the larger nodules on her back.

Her pinkish skin had turned to a ghostly white color with faint octagon shapes running underneath it, all of her hair had fallen out leaving behind deep lines running down her bald head and down her back. Two unfamiliar eyes stared deep into what was left of her soul, the blue eyes her mother had given her were replaced with mechanical silver eyes.

"w...what happened to me!" She screamed.

Looking down she was forced to stair at a naked unfamiliar body "This isn't me! What is this! What happened!"

Ida put her hands up attempting to calm Artemis "sshh calm down I know it's scary you've missed a lot but its-"

Artemis cut her off "don't tell me it's ok! This isn't ok!" She stood up grabbing the wires attached to her back ripping them off one by one, her body braced itself for pain, but none came.

Words flashed in front of her eyes "Cryochamber Disconnecting "

Artemis pulled off the last wire and paused "cryochamber..." She looked around panicked once again "that's right...earth...the ship...I was frozen," she turned towards the chamber, the metal around it was worn and old "...how long?"

Ida stuttered "W-what?"

"How long has it been!?' Artemis demanded

Ida did not answer, not because she didn't know the answer but because it would be shocking to say aloud to the terrified child. She stood up and walked to a drawer inside of the room retrieving a grey pair of pants and a shirt.

"Tell me!" Artemis demanded again

Ida said nothing and stepped towards Artemis opening the shirt. Artemis stepped back defiantly but then noticed the sadness draped across Ida's face.

"Has it been that long?" She asked Ida sadly. Still no response, Ida began to dress Artemis refusing to look her in the eye.

"This can't be happening." She began to sob again "why can't I cry! I don't like this! This has to be a dream!"

A female voice came from the opening of the hallway "It is not a dream." The voice sounded elegant and dark. Artemis turned to see a tall woman dressed in black skin-tight armor, she had no hair and her skin was pale like Artemis's.

Ida turned and bowed respectfully to the women "The code worked like you said it would ma'am, she re-started and regained vitals immediately." The women nodded and walked towards Artemis "Good I'm glad." Artemis took a few steps back intimidated by her presence.

The women looked down at Artemis with a cold gaze "To answer your question, it has been 150 years since you went to sleep." Artemis stared back at the woman showing no sign of emotion to the statement trying to mask her fear.

"Who are you?" Artemis bravely asked.

"My name is Enyo. I am here to help you, child." She replied

Artemis grabbed onto Ida's hand "Help me?"

Enyo turned to exit the hallway "I want to help you understand the world you have woken up to, and who you have become. Follow me." she stepped out onto the metal platform outside of the hall.

Artemis looked up at Ida with the same eyes as before, the wide curious eyes of a child looking for guidance. Ida gave her hand a gentle and reassuring squeeze before guiding her to following Enyo.

As they exited the hallway Artemis was a bit taken back to see that the shiny new bay she had seen moments before being frozen had grown dark and old. The metal walls were worn, and ships were torn apart for scrap leaving behind their skeletons.

Artemis looked around the room in complete awe, the visual scanning circle popped back into her line of site and began taking in information from everything around her, her mind processed this information like human thought but faster and in greater detail. Looking out the bay opening she was taken back by the site of a planet directly below them. The planet had blue oceans and green land just like earth, on one side she saw a large city occupying its northern portion.

"That's not earth..." She said, jaw gaping open as she stepped forward to the edge of the metal platform.

Ida shook her head "That is the newborn planet, Acheron. We are very far from Earth Artemis."

Artemis's ocular scanner showed a small circle focusing on portions of the planet, text appeared to the left of her vision.

"Planet: Acheron. Population: 300,000. Capitol City: Anicetus." It said.

Artemis shook her head and rubbed her eyes "What happened to me? It's like I turned into a robot."

Enyo stood beside her "You have become far more advanced than any robot could ever be, the ships AI picked you and several others to become what we are calling "Titan Born"."

Artemis stared up at Enyo "What does that mean?"

Enyo began to walk up the next few flights of stairs "During the travel to this planet the ships AI made the decision that alone, it could not support and build an entire world. Since it took hundreds of years to build the correct sentient software to complete its mission, it realized humans didn't have the time or means to build a replica. Instead it would be more efficient to build people who can control future and less advanced AI."

Artemis and Ida followed closed behind Enyo until they approached an automatic door which opened to an elevator, the door opened, and they stepped inside.

"Anicetus created ten Titan Born, you are the third to have woken up since we found this planet."

"Where are the others?" Artemis Asked

"Two of them are on Acheron building more Titans to further colonize the planet, the rest are here." Enyo replied as the doors opened.

Artemis tilted her head, confused by the answer "Where is here?"

They stepped into a long hallway filled with humans living their normal lives, the sounds of a busy society echoed through the hallway. Enyo approached the wall of the hallway and pressed a button beside a closed bay window, as the window opened she replied "The Cepheus ring "

Light draped over Artemis and the window opened slowly to reveal a massive section of a ring that circled the planet Acheron. The ring had rooms jaggedly built on the sides of it. For easy travel around the ring sections were built to break off and travel to different sides of the planet. Certain sections of the ring were older than others, they seemed rusted compared the shiny new metal on other sections.

"What is this?" Artemis asked astonished by the site

Ida stood beside her "When we arrived here, Anicetus detached automatically from the colonization ship and landed on Acheron to begin terraforming it. While we waited for him to finish we took the scraps of the original ship and began to build suitable housing for our thriving colony."

Artemis glanced around at the people walking by them, some were whispering and pointing at her. Ida whispered to her "The Titan Born are very important to the people of the ring, seeing you awake is going to cause some excitement up here."

Artemis paid them no mind and looked down at her hands, her skin glowed a bit against the light of the open window reflecting the blue octagon pattern underneath the synthetic skin. She pressed her hands together to feel her skin, the sensation of touch was dull and simulated as if simply created by a computer to better accommodate her human existence.

She had trouble grasping the entire situation, in the moment it felt like a dream. To her, it was only hours ago she was on earth watching her entire life burn. But, years had passed and the possibility of anything being left were slim. She began to think about her mother, her body had probably turned into dust at this point, existing only as a gust of wind traveling through old earth.

The feeling of sorrow flickered in her body, but it was not a genuine feeling. Like her hands touching it felt simulated, she felt she could easily turn it off with the flick of a switch instead of dreading through the pain.

Enyo turned and began walking down the hallway "Ida, please take her to her room. I have much to prepare."

Artemis stepped forward "Wait! I still have questions, how exactly are you going to help me? Also, you said there are only three Titan Born awake but what about you? You look like me."

Enyo stopped mid walk but did not turn to face Artemis "A Titan Born possess amazing abilities, your entire genetic makeup has been changed. I am similar however, I possess none of the technical advancements Anicetus gave you during your transformation" Her voice had a hint of jealousy in it, Enyo paused for a moment to clear her throat but would still not face Artemis.

"I want to help you understand these abilities, but you must understand that you are also going to help so many people here on the ring. Our entire existence up here is to learn and grow beside you Titan Born. We want to posses the same advancements to better our existence. We want to also live forever."

Artemis shuddered "You said, live forever?"

Enyo glanced over her shoulder at Artemis "Yes, the Titan Born genetic code stops the human aging process."

Artemis stared at Enyo as she continued to walk "Ida, please take her. We can discuss this on a different day. To much information can be overwhelming, even for her."

Artemis felt her stomach sink low in her body, but the feeling stopped when Ida gently took her hand "I really think you will like your room." and began leading her forward. She followed close to Ida and gazed around the long and repetitive hallways, each being marked by numbers to identify the section they were in.

"It must be easy to get lost in here" Artemis said.

"It is massive, to get completely around the planet would take over 10 years on foot" Ida replied with a smile on her face.

Artemis gripped Ida's hand tightly "This is all so new, I want to feel nervous, but my body won't let me. I really don't understand this change I went through. I also can't begin to accept everything that has happened. I feel like I am in a dream."

Ida frowned "I'm sorry you went through all of this, I remember first waking up and how... terrifying it was." Her eyes grew distant "Going to sleep to death and waking up to more was frightening."

"More?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, the human body wasn't meant to be kept on ice for so long. When we woke, many of us succumbed to cryoshock." Ida continued staring forward, visions flashed in front of her eyes of bodies lining the hallways pruned and wet and faint screams rang through her ears. "I remember it as if it happened yesterday."

Ida glanced down to Artemis and noticed a worried look on her face "I'm so happy you are here." She explained "You only briefly knew me but for the past few years I watched and waited for you to wake up."

Ida stopped in front of Artemis's room but, instead of entering she pulled Artemis in for a warm tight hug "I woke up and realized you were the only one on this ship I knew, everyone began to drop dead around me and the only thing I could think of was you. When I realized I hadn't taken your room paper I began searching the entire ship to find you. When I saw what you had become, I was relieved because you weren't dead."

Artemis felt warmth over her cold skin, unsure if the sensation was simulated or not she didn't care. It was soothing to feel the embrace and feel safe. She wrapped her arms around Ida "I'm glad you're ok Ida" Tears dropped onto Artemis's bald head and she looked up to see Ida quietly sobbing, her face twisted with deep sadness.

"I am truly sorry that I didn't listen to you on that staircase. I should have come with you, it must have been so scary to go through that alone. Please forgive me! I promise I will dedicate my entire life to keeping you safe." Her voice shook with every word. Artemis buried her head into Ida's shirt "Its ok Ida, I forgive you...Thank you."

Ida wiped the tears from her now flushed cheeks and tapped a panel on the wall. the door opened to reveal a large but simple room that contained a kitchen, bathroom, lounge, computer system and bedroom all in one. Above the bed was a massive closed window.

Artemis smiled and ran in "Wow! This is all mine?" Despite her physical changes she was still just a child and was easily excited by the smallest of things.

She immediately ran up to the large window and opened it revealing a beautiful view of Acheron. Ida stepped in and closed the door behind her "Yep, even better my room is right next to yours. If you ever need anything just knock." Ida walked up to a circular computer system in the center of the room "There is also a basic AI system in the ring, when Anicetus left it defaulted to this program." She glided her hand over the surface of the sphere as blue virtual graph lines appeared floating in space.

"How may I assist you?" It spoke cheerfully.

"Add new ID" Ida spoke to it as she motioned for Artemis to step closer.

The system beeped loudly "Entering new ID." The virtual graph lines shone onto Artemis body scanning her for a moment "Bio Genetic ID created, welcome." Ida pressed a button shutting off the system "Now you can access this from anywhere in the ship, it'll help you travel to different sections and access certain rooms."

Artemis stared at the computer system "That is so cool." A child like cheerful tone came from her voice.

Ida turned to walk out "It's late, I'm going to turn in for the night. I will come to check on you tomorrow little one. Sleep tight." She stepped out of the room as the door shut.

Artemis wandered around her room exploring every nook and cranny it had to offer, she finally sat on the bed and stared out the massive window overlooking Acheron. The distance away from a thriving society made her feel lonely. Its image began to remind her of earth and an overwhelming sadness overtook her body. Pressing her hand against the window she spoke aloud to herself "Do I even sleep? I can't even feel emotion normally."

She fell backwards onto the bed and waited to feel tired, but nothing came. Hours passed but her eyes never strayed from the ceiling, the sound of the ring slowly died down before going silent with the night. All that was left was the creaks and hums of the its' engines and the white noise of space that creeped through Artemis's window.

During those hours Artemis felt the loneliness growing stronger inside of her body. She began to think about her mother and how she longed to be back on earth in her home. Her young mind couldn't rationally make sense of her current situation even with its technical advancements. The loneliness faded slowly to sadness, her body yearning for release through tears or some sort of human response.

Artemis sat up "I can't take this!" her voice was frustrated and angry. She folded her legs into a meditation position and clenched her hands into fists "This simulated pain is worse than anything I have felt before, its dull but it is mocking me."

Artemis closed her eyes "I felt it earlier, like a switch. I need to focus. There must be a way to end this torment."

Silence fell in the room as Artemis channeled the pain, anger, and sadness she was feeling. Focusing all her power she tried to pull every emotion into her body, searching desperately for this switch inside of her body that would end all her pain. Enduring it for over an hour her frustration got the best of her and she slammed her fists onto the bed "C'mon! I need to forget!" She slapped herself across the face, feeling almost nothing from it "I need to forget!"

Suddenly her internal system declared "Memory mapping initialized."

Screens appeared in front of Artemis. Her eyes were projecting the images of her life in hundreds of data files, each labeled with a date.

"I did it!" She screamed with joy taking in all the information in front of her.

The most recent file was dated December 31, 2154 and had an image of her mother burning in the fire as its display screen. Artemis stared at the file and all the ones before it "What are my options?" The internal system responded, "Displaying options." And showed a small text screen of voice commands. Scanning over the text she noticed something labeled "Lock emotion simulation connections."

Overwhelmed with simulated emotion Artemis did not hesitate "Lock emotion simulation connections to file December 31, 2154." She spoke aloud.

Her internal systems beeped "Confirmed, locking file December 31, 2154."

The room grew silent, Artemis opened her eyes "I don't fee-"Her body froze up momentarily and then began seizing violently.

"Processing."

Artemis opened her eyes and found herself standing motionless in the dark void from before, her body was glitching in and out of the space. In front of her stood her mother covered in flames, also motionless. They stared at each other sharing the silence of the void, her mother's face was blank and emotionless. Slowly the image of her mother began to fade away.

"Completed." Echoed in the void.

Artemis opened her eyes and regained control over her body, she felt numb. Her memories of what had happened to earth remained, but she no longer felt emotional ties to it. A massive weight melted off her body and she released a loud sigh of relief before shifting her gaze to the window in her room overlooking Acheron.

"Now I can begin this new life" She whispered to herself.


	4. Chapter 4: God Always Geometrizes

On the Cepheus ring day and night are simulated. The ring decides its time cycle depending on which part of Acheron it is locked rotation with. Artemis had spent the remainder of her night exploring the easily accessed functions of her new body. She was able to link with most of the electronics located inside her room and control them using her internal system. Standing in the center of her room Artemis raised her hands at the kitchenette area and began to focus.

"On" she spoke aloud, the dishwasher made a happy dinging noise and began to run.

She giggled softly enjoying her new-found powers and pointed to a lamp in the corner of her room

"On!" She demanded as the light flicked on.

The sphere located in the center of her room which held the AI system made a sudden dinging noise "You have a visitor." It spoke cheerfully and projected a pixilated image of a massive crowed outside her door.

Artemis stared at the image confused, she didn't recognize any of their faces. Hesitantly she approached her door and cracked it open to peer her face out "H-Hello?"

The crowed began to chatter as a few of the people dropped to their knees "It's true!" Someone announced from the back of the crowed "A Titan Born has awoken!" someone else yelled.

The crowed consisted of well-aged people, not a single child could be seen. Artemis felt very awkward and her first reaction was to slam the door to hide from embarrassment. However, the crowed began to speak about how they had waited years for another Titan Born to awaken and how she was their salvation to a better way of living, her embarrassment faded to pity.

Artemis stepped forward out of her doorway and towards the crowed and bravely announced "People of the Cepheus Ring, my name is Artemis." the crowed began to chatter louder with excitement.

"Move! Out of my way! Back up here!" A voice came through the crowed.

Ida pushed her way to the front of the mob and stood in front of Artemis "Back up! Back up! I know you all want to speak with her, but she is needed elsewhere right now. So, go back to your lives."

At first no one moved, Ida clenched her teeth in anger and raised her voice sternly "Leave!" Artemis gave the crowed a humble smile and they quickly dispersed.

Ida turned to Artemis "I told you that you were important up here." Artemis giggled "Thank you, I wasn't very sure what they wanted from me."

Ida held Artemis's hand "who knows, some of the people up here are pretty crazy." She began to lead her down the hallway "Enyo wants to see you." Artemis felt the safety of Ida's grip on her hand, she nodded "Ok." And followed.

Traveling through the hallway of the ring Artemis continued to glance all around her, scanning multiple areas of the ship and internally mapping the area. She waited to see Acheron pass in one of the windows but quickly noticed that every window was shut. Nearly an hour of walking passed, and she hadn't seen a single open window. Before she could open her mouth to ask Ida about it they approached a door.

"Here we are, sorry about the walk." Ida explained.

Artemis bit her tongue and held her question back "It's ok, you did say this place is massive."

Ida glided her hand over an access panel beside the door causing it to quickly slide open.

They both entered "Ma'am, here is Artemis."

Enyo was at a standing desk on a large computer that was mounted from the ceiling of the room. The room was dark and empty besides a few chairs, a desk, and the massive computer.

She glanced towards Ida and Artemis "Thank you Ida, you may leave her here."

Ida nodded giving Artemis a light pat on the head "I'll come get you when you are finished" she turned and stepped out of the room, the door closed behind her.

Artemis looked around the rooms barren walls, her visual scanner was picking up cold signatures all over despite the room feeling very warm. "Come here, child." Enyo demanded and Artemis took a deep breath for encouragement before walked over to Enyo.

"I had told you yesterday that you were going to help the people here on the ring, correct?" Enyo asked.

Artemis nodded her head "Yes."

"I also spoke of immortality and how there are others just like you. I would like the chance to elaborate on this." She sat in a nearby chair and crossed her legs.

"You are special Artemis, all of the Titan Born are however, you are the youngest that was converted. It's my belief that the technology that morphed with the Titan Born relies on that person's judgment to be used. Your young mind makes you possibly one of the most advanced that has woken up."

Enyo pulled up eight 3D brain scans on the massive computer screen "These show the activity of the brains of the currently sleeping Titan Born, yours from before you woke up is also on here. If you look closely they are all brightly colored in different lobes."

Artemis scanned over the images taking in the information. They were all brightly lit up yellow, green and red.

Enyo continued "Humans only use up to 10% of their brains at a time. We found that since the Titan Born brain has been augmented and fused with various types of mechanics that your type use up to 60% at all times...however" Enyo tapped the screen and pulled up an image of a brain that had mostly yellow and red all over it "Artemis your brain is functioning at 80% in a resting state."

Artemis stared at the image "I am sorry, I guess I don't understand how this is significant. We hadn't learned much in school about the human body yet." Enyo picked up a pencil and threw it at Artemis, the pointed end traveled quickly towards her face.

Artemis gasped, she reached up to grab the pencil and as her hand moved she felt time slow down around her. Her visual scanners showed calculations of speed and trajectory of the pencil as it approached her. The pencil floated towards her eye. It grew inches away and she felt her hand wrap around It stopping it before it touched.

She stared at the tip of the pencil in shock. "W-what just happened" she exhaled and dropped the pencil staring at Enyo.

"Your brain worked with the mechanical systems in your body, you have the most heightened abilities compared to any of the other Titan Born. Our brains stop developing around the age of 18, when you were converted your brain was still in its stages of development which allowed the software to better fuse with your body."

Artemis sat down in shock "But why do I even still have a brain? Why didn't I become a full robot?"

Enyo chuckled at the term robot "There are 2 things in a Titan Born that are from their original self, the brain and the heart. The heart has been slightly altered to push a cooling substance through your body, this substance replaced your blood and keeps the actual computer portion of your body working. Human brains are extremely complex, ripping one out and expecting someone to function normally was not something Anicetus wanted to risk."

Artemis stared silently at Enyo her mouth hung open, but she didn't know what to say. Enyo stood up "I know this is a lot for someone your age to take in, but you will need to listen and learn fast if you want to learn more about yourself."

Enyo began tapping the computer screen "I will help you as much as I can, I have developed many techniques that I have been waiting to use on an awake Titan Born"

Artemis watched Enyo "where are the others?"

Enyo turned to her with a grin on her face and tapped the final button.

The room shook a bit and the walls began to sink into the floor revealing a much larger space. Artemis held onto her chair for support and looked around as the walls dropped to reveal a massive lab. In a perfect line on one side of the room were seven cryochambers, each containing a Titan Born.

Artemis stood up from her chair as her visual scanner wildly traveled around the room feeding massive amounts of information into her brain. She approached one of the chambers which held a man and pressed her hand against it, invisible electrical pulses were resonating from the chamber into her body like a beacon connecting her to the others

"I feel them." she muttered.

"We were just about to move your chamber, then you woke up " Enyo stepped towards a metal lab table with computers around it "Come, let's begin"

Artemis turned to her "N-Now?"

Enyo began typing on another screen and picked up multiple long wires that connected to it "Do you have anything better to do? I am sure you have already realized you don't sleep. The room we gave you was a simple gesture of kindness and to make you feel more comfortable, you will barely use it."

Artemis nodded her head and took a final glance at the frozen Titan Born before stepping to the table. She climbed onto it "I want to help your people so please do whatever you need to." Enyo nodded "You are a very smart girl Artemis" she began to hook up the wires.

Enyo stepped to her computer "First I would like to access your main frame and see what a functioning Titan Born brain does, then I will be conducting the internals test which gets a bit hands-on. You see..." Enyo continued speaking but Artemis began to zone out and fall into deep thought.

She began to think about the people outside of her room this morning, a sense of pride overwhelmed her system. A small smile creeped across her face at the thought of being the only one who can help an entire civilization advance just like she has.

She held her hands in front of her face and stared at the octagon patterns under her skin and the bright green nodules up her arms. "I am going to help these people" she thought to herself.

"Are you ready?" Enyo asked as Artemis snapped back to reality "Y-yes, sorry I was just thinking." Enyo nodded "Let's begin"

Artemis laid onto the table staring at the ceiling, she had hundreds of wires attached to her body and head. Enyo pressed a button on her computer and a loud whirring noise filled the lab, she stepped to the other side of the table where a massive switch was "3...2...1" Enyo spoke before pulling the switch.

Artemis began to seize again, and her vision went black.

Weeks passed in the blink of an eye. Artemis had only left the room a hand full of times to take minor breaks from Enyos' experiments. At first, she took enjoyment from the tests because they made her feel like she had a cause in this world. But so much time had now passed she began to forget that she existed outside of the lab. She had been zapped, poked, cut, prodded, and scanned so many times that it became her normal life to sit on the metal table and undergo the tests.

After a few days in the lab Ida began to come more often to assist Enyo with the experiments. Her kind demeanor and protective nature over Artemis was her only reminder that she was still a living being, even if she wasn't human.

Artemis found herself that morning walking down the hallway from her room to Enyos lab. As she passed a door a child her age came running out of the room inches away from smashing in her.

Artemis swiftly moved forward slightly so that the child would miss her and instead tumble into the wall of the ring "Ow!" He yelled.

The boy sat up rubbing his head "Watch where you are go-" his eyes widened with fear "oh my god, it's you." He got onto his knees "I am so sorry miss. Please forgive me." Artemis stared at the boy blankly.

"Up." Artemis spoke emotionlessly, and the child jumped to his feet tentatively, keeping a very straight posture. She began to slowly walk towards the boy, with each step forward he would scoot backwards towards the wall

"U-um, I hope you aren't angry. I really didn't see you the-" he bumped his head against a button on the wall and a window began to open revealing the planet Acheron.

Artemis's gaze shifted to the planet and her eyes grew wide, she had spent so much time in the lab she forgot all about Acheron. Time and reality hadn't existed to her in such a long time she barley knew where she was anymore. "Acheron…" Artemis muttered pressing her hands against the glass "I forgot, how pretty it was." A deep melancholy sadness began to drape over her body, some would compare this to the feeling of "Homesick". The planets' similarity to Earth reminded Artemis that she hadn't felt a cool breeze in years.

The boy quickly pushed the button "Stop! We aren't supposed to open the windows." Artemis was taken back a bit, she looked back at the boy "Why not?"

The boy shrugged "I'm not sure, my parents tell me it's not a good place to live so we ignore its existence. I don't really understand it but, it's just the way things are."

Artemis stared deeply at the boy "just the way things...are" her voice trailed away, and she turned her gaze back to the closed window. The Boy nervously snuck to the side "I am sorry miss but...I need to go" and ran off. She watched the boy run until he disappeared into a room. Artemis turned and continued walking to the lab.

Her feet dragged a bit behind her and her eyes never left the floor, the sound of her feet clanking against the metal ground grew headache inducing and each step made her sadness grow deeper. She closed her eyes and painted the picture of walking on a hot summer day on the beach, her body simulated the feeling of sand sliding between her toes and the soles of her feet burning from the heat of the earth. "What I wouldn't give to feel the ocean water again." She thought to herself and imaged a cool wind hitting her face carrying the smell of the sea with it.

Artemis stopped walking and opened her eyes, there was no beach and the air was cold again. The lab door was in front of her, glaring at her existence. She released a deep simulated sigh and swiped her hand over the access panel which opened the door and stepped inside.

Enyo stood taking vitals of the seven remaining Titan Born "You're late." she said without looking at Artemis.

"I'm sorry I ran into a kid on my way here" Enyo nodded "well let's make up for lost time, up onto the table." Artemis approached the metal table and climbed onto it laying on her back. Enyo began hooking up wires to her.

"Why do we keep the windows closed?" Asked Artemis blankly. Enyo seemed unfazed by the question "There's no need for the people of the ring to acknowledge its existence, our focus is the research we do here on the ring. Besides, Acheron is a foolish planet."

Artemis kept her gaze on the ceiling "I thought Acheron was our alley?" Enyo paused for a moment "For now and unwillingly, yes." Her tone sounded bitter.

"But once we advance we will be moving from the ring that traps us so close to them." Artemis sat up slightly as Enyo walked to her computer "To where?"

Enyo began typing "Past Acheron, there is another planet. We are currently in an agreement to oversee the Titan Born who are still asleep while Acheron forges Titans to colonize the other planet. We call the agreement the "Tellurian Act" and when the time comes we will renegotiate its terms so that it allow us here on the Cepheus ring to exist on the other planet freely."

Artemis nodded and laid down "Ok, I guess that makes sense." She felt extremely uneasy about the whole conversation and began to glance around the room looking for a distraction.

"Where is Ida?" she asked realizing she hadn't been to the last few test sessions.

Enyo continued typing "She may not be back for a while, I believe she said she was a bit ill. Brace yourself. We will be shutting you down for this next one."

Those words were not new to Artemis. As Enyo flipped a switch her body seized once again, and everything fell to darkness.


	5. Chapter 5: Decent Into Agnostos

Artemis opened her eyes to see Enyo standing at her computer in the empty area of the room. Enyo turned towards Artemis and placed a finger over her lips to gesture for her to remain silent, the walls separating the lab from the space rose slowly before cutting them off from each other. The main lights in the lab shut off and the interior lights of the cryochambers gave the room an ominous blue glow.

Artemis's eyes never left wall, she remained perfectly still and silent. She focused and activated her temperature sensors revealing Enyo's figure lit up bright yellow through the wall. Faintly the sound of the access panel beeping broke through the wall as 3 other heat signatures entered the room.

Curiosity took over and Artemis slowly rose off the metal table taking every movement slowly as to not make a single sound. She gently slid off the edge holding a few of the wires that were still hooked up to her body and began to walk towards the wall, every step taken gracefully. Approaching the wall, she placed her hands up and rested her body against its cold surface, pressing her ear up against it. Two of the heat signatures that entered the room stepped beside Enyo placing themselves further in front of her in a protective stance, the third figure kept its distance a few feet away.

The furthest heat signature began to speak, its voice sounded female "Hello dear sister, it has been quite a while since I've seen you. I hope you are doing well."

Enyo stepped forward towards the figure "I am doing well, I hope the same to you. How are things on Acheron?"

The female figure sat down in a chair "Progressing perfectly, we have completed three Titans and have already sent them to the planet. We have also finished two more for Acheron."

Enyo sat herself in the chair across from the figure and crossed her legs "That is wonderful, have we fixed the issue of power?"

The figure replied "We will be going with your idea, we will build off the Cepheus ring and its geo-dynamic unit to collect energy from the rotation of Acheron and transfer it to the other planet. The planets will be connected by an energy converting bridge. It should only take a few weeks to complete."

"That is perfect." Enyo replied, the conversation faded into an awkward silence.

"You know that is not what i came here to discuss, right?" Breaking the silence.

"So, you didn't come up here just to say hello?" Enyo replied mockingly

"No, you know why I am here" The figures voice turned stern.

Enyo stood from her chair "I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about." and began to approach her computer.

"Our terms clearly state that in the event someone has woken up you will immediately report it, you know how much help we need on Acheron." The figure stood from her chair raising her voice slightly. As she did this the 2 other figures in the room stepped forward defensively.

"Yes, and no one has woken up. Don't you think I would have told you?" Enyo began typing at her computer.

Artemis began to question Enyos approach to the situation, why wouldn't she tell this person about her waking up? Pressing her hands harder against the wall she began to feel slight electrical impulses from the female figure standing in the room, just as before with the sleeping Titan Born.

Her heart fluttered a bit "That's...another like me." She thought to herself.

The female figure replied to Enyo "I do not know what to think of you anymore Enyo. Once you left the planet you changed, we were supposed to live together down there as a famil-"

Enyo interrupted "More important things came up, I can't waste my time down on that planet."

"I know you were hurting, but we need to move forward. We can't keep letting ourselves live in the past. We will never forget about earth, but we have a whole new thriving society to care for and nurture." Said the figure.

Enyo snapped a bit "Move forward!? You think relying on that machine is progress? We are completely repeating how humans acted in the past. True progress would be- "

The figure interrupted "I don't even want to hear about your crazy automation ideas, they are inhuman and dangerous."

The room grew silent and tension thickened the air.

"Let me see them" The figure demanded.

Enyo remained silent for a moment, the figured turned towards the wall directly where Artemis was standing. Artemis felt the figures gaze through the metal and stepped back a bit.

'You can't right now, they are having work done to their chamber wiring." Enyo replied.

"Bullshit!" Yelled the voice as she stepped forward. The 2 figures guarding Enyo swiftly shifted to combat stance and took out some sort of cold metal objects pointing them at the female figure.

Enyos arms dropped to her side as she turned to face the figure "Alithea, my dear sister. I swear none have woken yet."

Alithea clenched her fists "I felt it the moment it happened Enyo, and I can feel its presence in this room. I hope you know the consequences of lying aren't worth hiding a Titan Born"

Enyos voice grew dark "What would you do? Every life is important at this point for our breed. The people here need a leader, they have me. Are you implying you would kill me?" The figure grew silent again.

Alithea turned and began walking out of the room "No, I would never harm you. We have worked too hard for too long to get where we are today. But I swear to you, if you are lying there will be some sort of consequence."

Enyo crossed her arms "Of course"

Alithea turned back "Until next time, dear sister" Her voice sounded desperate and sad like she was inadvertently pleading to Enyo with those words to come forward and confess.

Enyo replied "Goodbye Alithea" and the 2 other figures lead her out of room.

Artemis stood and watched the figures walk out of the room, she was left feeling utterly confused by the whole situation. As the lab door shut Enyo tapped a button on her computer and the walls began to fall unveiling Artemis to Enyo, she turned towards Artemis "I am sorry about that. Family issues."

Artemis stared at her "Why didn't you say anything to her? Why are you hiding me?" her tone was stern, something began to seem very wrong with the situation.

Enyo stepped into the lab "You would not understand."

Artemis took a step away from Enyo "Try me. I am not going to continue with these experiments until you tell me exactly what is going on here."

Her expression grew angry "Such big words for a little girl, who made you the boss around here?" Artemis clenched her fists as Enyo stepped to her computer "Come here and let's continue."

Artemis grew angry "No! Tell me why you lied to your sister!"

Enyo glared "Don't you dare throw commands at me." She began stepping towards Artemis, who stood her ground in defiance. "Get on the table." Enyo demanded.

Artemis stared directly in the eyes "No-"

Enyos hand raised and began heading towards Artemis's cheek. Artemis stared at the hand and began calculating its speed, but just before the calculations could finish her system momentarily froze. Enyo's hand made contact causing her to fall to the ground, she caught herself with one hand and held her cheek instinctive with the other despite not feeling any pain.

While she did not feel anything physically, mentally she was shocked that Enyo had struck her and that her system had stalled her attempt to avoid the slap. She gazed up at Enyo with rage, and Enyo did the same.

"You may want to think twice before you start throwing demands at me, child. You are hooked up to MY system almost every day. Don't start assuming I don't have some sort of control over you." Enyo said and turned back to her computer "You may not feel pain, but i can make you hurt." her voice was dark.

Artemis stood back up "Why can't you just tell me why you are hiding me!?" She yelled at Enyo.

Enyo glared at Artemis "I warned you" she pressed a button on her computer.

"Memory Mapping, Resetting." Emitted from Artemis's internal system, the data log of her life appeared in front of her.

"Huh?" Artemis explained and stepped back in fear "What's happening?"

"I have been inside of your head for weeks, you really think I didn't notice what you did?" Enyo replied.

The world around Artemis began to morph, flames swarmed out of cracks that formed in the walls and sirens flooded her ears. "No!" She screamed.

The world became Earth, surrounded by bombs falling and buildings collapsing. Behind her a voice was screaming "Run Artemis!" Overwhelming emotion ran through her entire body.

Enyo's voice echoed through the images "Look at it, relive those moments again!"

Artemis shook her head screaming into the sky "I won't!"

She felt two hands grab her head and forced her to turn around to see a small child dressed in dirty half burnt clothing standing in the middle of the flames, beside her was a woman lying on the ground who's lower torso was trapped under burning building rubble.

Artemis released a shrill scream and felt the cold grip of bitter sadness clench her body, she tried to close her eyes but couldn't command her body to do so.

The woman continued screaming desperately at the child "Run Artemis!"

The little girl glanced at the woman then turn and began to run away.

Artemis reached forward but was unable to follow her "No, come back!" she screamed after her "Help our mother! Please!" The little girl continued running until she disappeared into the distance.

Artemis sobbed "Come back you coward!" she screamed after the little girl.

Enyo yelled into Artemis's ear "Do you feel the sadness!? The excruciating pain!? You, Titan-Born, are lucky to be able to turn it off! Any Earth-Born must live with this for the rest of their lives!"

Artemis looked to her mother and watched in horror as her body burned, the woman screamed sharply, tears falling down her cheeks. Artemis envied those tears deeply, she wished she could emotionally release her pain somehow. "Please make it stop" She begged to Enyo.

She felt the grip on her head release and collapsed slowly to her knees staring at her mother's body burning away slowly and sobbing loudly.

"Ending Simulation" Emitted from her body and the world began to disappear around her revealing the lab once again. Artemis buried her face in her hands and sobbed "Lock them, please I'm begging you. Please lock them again."

Enyo stood at her computer glaring at Artemis "Will you continue, no questions asked?"

Artemis nodded desperately "Yes I promise just please stop this."

Enyo tapped a button on the computer as Artemis's body emitted "Locking file December 31, 2154." The pain and emotion began to melt away from her body and the weight lifted off her shoulders again, she turned a fearful gaze at Enyo "Thank you."

Artemis slouched against the side of the metal table, she felt hot inside and her heart raced pushing the cooling liquid through her body. Enyo shut down the lab computer "Remember this next time you want to cross me, now unhook yourself and go back to your room. We are done for today." She began to walk out of the room. Artemis silently stared at the floor and waited for Enyo to exit.

Artemis felt drained and weakly began pulling off the wires from her body, her system had pushed too hard under the stress of the simulation and emotion. Removing the last wire from the glowing nodule on her arm she stood up gripping onto various object for support and leading herself out of the room.

It was nighttime in the section of the ring, the lights were dim and everyone had gone to bed. Artemis leaned against the wall and began guiding herself down the hallway. Her heart had slowed down to a normal pace and her body felt cold against the walls of the ring.

Enyo during a past experiment had explained how her young hormonal body was inconsistent for her system, which caused her feelings to be simulated deeper and more intensely than a normal Titan Born. Loneliness blanketed over Artemis and haunted her with each step she took.

In front of her a pair of feet appeared in her view of the floor, she looked up to see Ida standing in front of her "Hey there little one, you ok?" She knelt to Artemis and gave her a caring smile.

Artemis fell forward into her and Ida wrapped her arms around Artemis catching her "Wow there, long day huh?" Artemis nodded and remained silent.

The loneliness began to drift away from her and she buried her head into Ida's shoulder. Ida turned around and lifted Artemis up piggy-back style "C'mon, I'll get you to your room."

Ida began to walk down the hall carrying Artemis on her back. Artemis wrapped her arms around Ida for support and laid her head down. The warmth of her skin resonated against the cold synthetic skin on Artemis, she closed her eyes and listened to her human heart beat create a soothing song.

Behind the heart beat an electric pulse faintly made itself known, like that of the Titan Born in cryosleep but not as strong.

Artemis focused "What is that?" She thought to herself and pressed her head harder against Ida's back, but the signal remained weak. Artemis's eyes shot open in shock, for weeks Ida had assisted Enyo with the tests and experiments. She lifted her head and stared at Ida in disbelief, whatever Enyo has been up to Ida had to also be aware of it.

Artemis gripped Ida tighter "Please...No" she internally begged.

Ida approached Artemis's room and slid her off her back "Here we are, go inside and lay down for a while." Artemis stared deeply into Ida's eyes searching for some sort of falsehood to her thoughts.

Ida raised a brow at Artemis before giving her a calm smile "I'll see you tomorrow" she gave her a gentle pat on the head and turned to walk away. Artemis looked down and turned to enter her room for the night. Doubt filled her mind and her comfort level on the ring began to drop. Was this a home she could call safe?

Nights and days passed, Artemis never saw Ida again after that night. Each session grew longer and more invasive for her body, her existence began to melt into an endless cycle of being shut down for multiple days and then turned on and left to question her reality. Like some sort of lab rat, she would sit in her room for hours during each break session and wait for the next experiment.

She sat on the metal table staring in envy at the sleeping Titan Born, wishing to return to her cryochamber and leave this world behind. Enyo stood behind her removing one of the larger nodules on her spine revealing the wiring on the other side and began probing around inside.

"I miss Ida." Artemis announced.

Enyo continued working on her spine "You don't feel remember? Missing someone is simply simulated."

Artemis shook her head "It feels very real; can I see her?"

Enyo began placing the nodule back into her body "I am afraid you can't, she is on the other side of the ring working."

Artemis stared at the floor sadly as Enyo shut her computer down "All done today, we can continue tomorrow I have other work that needs to be done."

Artemis hopped off the table and silently escorted herself out of the room.

For months Artemis had walked the same path through the ring. She would exit the lab and turn left to walk an hour to her room, never stopping to look at anything. For the first time she turned to the right of the hallway and gazed down its untraveled path.

A child's curiosity outweighs their rational judgment, the hallway desperately called her name. Hesitantly she took the first few steps like an infant trying to walk, but her stride grew strong and confident as she continued to walk; soon charging into full sprint down the hall.

The hallway looked exactly like the one she had traveled for days, but something about it offered a breath of fresh air. Each time Artemis felt her foot strike the ground she became embodied with feeling of joy. Maybe it was because she felt she was running away from the caged life that was built for her, or because she was defying everything she had been told to do.

Whatever the reason was it didn't matter to Artemis; her gallop made her feel free.

Her feet guided her to a dead end in the hallway about an hour's run from Enyos' lab. In front of her was a large airtight door that gaped open into what looked like a small part of the ring that had been sectioned off. Next to the door was a sphere that held the rings AI system.

"Computer, what is this?" Artemis asked the AI system which lit up bright blue when spoken to.

"This is the portion of the ring called the Specter, it used for traveling to other portions of the ring." Replied the AI.

Artemis began to step inside of the Specter with a small smile on her face "Does it fly itself?"

"Auto Pilot is an option of the Specter." It responded.

Artemis glanced over her shoulder down the hallway which led back to her caged life. She found herself stuck between two worlds, whatever choice she made here would forever impact her life. Should she stay or, leave? And if she leaves what kind of consequences could she face?

She already knew the outcome of one of those worlds, if she chose to stay and continue being Enyo's lab rat she would be handing over her life forever. Artemis gripped the Airlock door tightly in frustration. Did she even have a life? Her existence in this world was questionable and had been numbed down to being turned off and on life a simple device.

Her other option was completely unknown, if she traveled to a different section of the ring Enyo could still find her. She shuddered at the thought of being caught disobeying her, but still did not step towards the hallway.

"Computer, can you locate members of the ring?"

The AI beeped in response "Yes"

This meant if she left Enyo could find her, but a revelation quickly to Artemis "Find Ida Weber."

The computer spoke "Ida Weber is in section 230 of the ring"

Artemis smiled wildly and slammed the door to the ship "Take me there."

The Specter began to shift, and the Ai replied "Confirmed Destination Section 230. Detaching."

The sound of metal cogs mechanically shifting went through the ship. Artemis gripped onto a bar on the interior wall for support and the Specter began to travel along the inner edge of the Cepheus Ring. A closed window was on the left side of the ship, Artemis curiously stared at it and pressed the button directly next to it; opening the window.

Acheron began to come into view as the window lifted, its light shone through onto Artemis and sent her into a sense of bliss. The planet was slightly more covered with cities compared to last she had seen it. The oceans were vast and blue and contrasted against the lush green continents. The Specter traveled extremely fast around the planet almost as if it was purposely displaying its beauty just for her. She leaned against the window and gazed upon the planet, letting every moment pass in silence.

The best things in life should be savored slowly, unfortunately the speed of the ship was out of Artemis's control.

"Docking." Announced from its system and it began shifting into the ring. The shift caught Artemis off guard and she held tightly onto the bar for support. The airlock door automatically rotated and opened itself. Instead of seeing a hallway Artemis was greeted by a large dark room that looked like a worn replica of Enyo's lab.

Hesitantly she stepped out of the Specter and announced into the emptiness "Hello?" but received no response.

Artemis began to walk to the center of the dark lab gazing around at what seemed like unused or abandoned equipment "What is all this" she spoke to herself quietly and approached a few dark cryochambers.

A motion sensor on the cryochamber beeped loudly as Artemis approached it, a blast of light shone through the chamber causing Artemis to cover her eyes momentarily. As she moved her hand away from her eyes her mouth hung open in fear, she jumped back and screamed loudly. Inside the cryochamber was a child, half of his body was mangled and fused with mechanical parts.

He laid slouched against the glass covered with red frozen blood, his single human eye was rolled into the back of his head. Half of his face was a skull shaped crudely out of steel which traveled down his body creating the rest of his skeletal system.

Artemis covered her mouth to prevent her screams from continuing. The rest of the lab lit up revealing a gruesome scene of blood and steel. Bodies were dangling off metal tables, some torn apart and some partially fused with oddly shape machinery.

Her scanner wildly went over each body covering them with a red outline and labeling them "Deceased."

She began to back up against a wall "Oh my god!" she screamed and shook her head "What is all of th-" Her body met with something warm, breathing heavily behind her.

A familiar voice spoke from behind "Hello little one." it sounded partially mechanized and warped. Artemis's eyes grew wide and she slowly turned.

Ida stood towering over Artemis, however she did not look the same. Half of her face was structured using sleek steel materials, the cuts on the metal looked cleaner and better welded together compared to the dead bodies that filled the room. Her left arm had been made up of the same type of steel, it dangled motionlessly from her body. Both of her legs were replaced with metal, they made her stand in an inhuman cocked position attempting to support the weight of what was left of her human body.

Artemis fell backwards onto the floor in shock "Ida! What happened!?" She screamed looking up and down over her.

Ida gazed down at herself and smiled wickedly "Do you like it? All of this is thanks to you."

Artemis backed up "M-Me?"

Ida squatted down in an animalistic stance leaning forward into Artemis's face "All of your hard work did this, it took some time, maybe a bit of trial and error. But all those years of injecting your genetics into mine finally made it possible to fuse with the machine"

Artemis could smell rotting flesh from Ida and covered her nose "No! I didn't do this!"

Ida reached up with her human hand and caressed Artemis's cheek "Oh, but you did little one. We are so close to becoming just like you Titan Born."

Artemis felt her body go into fight or flight mode, she shoved Ida's hand away "No!" jumping to her feet she darted towards the open door of the Specter. Ida's head cocked unnaturally, and she darted after her "Get back here!" Ida screamed at Artemis followed by an insane cackle "We aren't finished with you!"

"Computer, close door!" Artemis screamed as she approached the Specter. The computer lit up "Confirmed" and began to shut itself. Artemis pushed her legs as hard as she could to make it towards the ship in time.

Ida began to quickly catch up and extended her hand towards Artemis, in a desperate attempt of escape Artemis jumped and threw her body into the Specter. Just as the door was closing she landed inside bashing against the wall of the ship, the airlock spun locking itself and the loud thud of Ida hitting it came from the other side.

The sound of metal scratching against metal screeched on the door "You said you would help us! Come back here!" Artemis sat up breathing heavily and stared at the door.

"Computer! Get me out of here!" Artemis screamed over Ida's loud attempts to enter the Specter.

The AI beeped "Please select location."

A small indent formed on the steel door to the ship, leaving Artemis with little time to think "Acheron!"

"Confirmed, Destination Acheron" The ship shifted once again and began to travel away from the docking area of the ring. From the window Artemis saw Ida standing behind the energy field of the open section, then disappearing as the ship began to turn towards the planet.

The shift of the ship felt less controlled than it did before "Auto Pilot Disabled For Descent"

"What!?" Artemis yelled as steering controls raise out of the wall in front of the window she had opened.

The ship dipped and began traveling quickly straight down towards Acheron. Artemis grabbed onto the two joysticks which controlled the ship "Computer Re-engage Auto Pilot!" she screamed.

The computer responded, "Auto Pilot Not Applicable for Planetary Decent."

The ship gained speed, proceeding with its rushing decent to Acheron.

Artemis stared at all the buttons in front of her scanning over their system. She closed her eyes and began to focus attempting to connect with the mechanics of the ship "C'mon!"

Slowly she felt the internal controls of the ship sync with her body, she had never connected with such a large object and was only able to find the engine and steering controls. Raising her hands up it became apparent that she could not slow the ship down but, she could choose where it crashed.

The ships speed caused sections of its exterior to fly off, a red emergency light lit the room a warning message emitted from the ship "Warning, Hull Damage" and "Warning, Impact Approaching". Fire flew off the sides of its hull from the speed and stress of entering orbit. Artemis opened her eyes and threw her arms back to slightly slow the ship down, the ground of Acheron was only a few miles until impact. Synthetic adrenaline mixed with fear, anger and sadness welled up inside of Artemis as she released a loud scream at the window and braced for impact.

The specter collided with the surface of Acheron creating a large dust cloud and embedding itself into the earth creating a large crater, the ship was torn to pieces on impact.

Artemis stared up out of an opening in the hull of the ship at the vast blue sky above her, eclipsing the sky she could see the Cepheus Ring. The sound of birds chirping and wind howling grazed over the cracked opening of the ship.

Her internal system beeped and announced, "New location, Planet: Acheron."


	6. Chapter 6: Tarpeian Sentence

"System Damaged" Repeated from Artemis's internal systems.

Broken, she laid inside the rubble of the Specter. Opening her mouth, she attempted to call out for help but the device which controlled her voice and air function had disconnected during impact, when her mouth opened the sound of static came out.

Artemis's breathing was heavy, she glanced down and saw a piece of the metal of the ship had punctured into the side of her chest cutting off the air flow into her body.

"System Failure Imminent" said her body once again.

Wheezing she closed her eyes and the feeling of relief draped over her, this was the first time she felt at peace. Brushing her hand over the floor of the ship her fingers met with a small bed of grass, she rubbed it between her fingers enjoying the texture of the organic material and ran her hand through the cool soil of Acheron.

"I made it out." she thought to herself happily "Even at this cost, it was worth it."

Her system beeped "Shutting Down" as numbness overcame sections of her body. Artemis calmly waited for what she thought would be death; she cracked her eyelids to take a final look at the vast sky before passing.

"It's over here!" a voice called in the distance.

Just as Artemis began to lose consciousness a figure peered through the crack in the ship "Someone was in it! I think she is alive!" Her wheezing grew slower and the familiar feeling of falling to darkness took over, she welcomed the feeling hoping it would be her last.

"Cryo-recovery: Complete" said a synthetic voice as Artemis began to regain consciousness, she was laying on her back inside of what looked like the cryochamber she had woken in before only larger. The mask around her face lifted and the door opened sending steam into the room.

A hand reached inside of the chamber "Need some help?" said a woman's voice.

Artemis reached up and accepted the gesture as she felt her body lift out of the chamber. White lights momentarily blinded her slowly revealing a large white room with multiple chambers like the one she was sitting in. Her head felt groggy from the effects of prolonged cryosleep

Glancing upward Artemis was struck with panic, she jumped to her feet and quickly climbed from the chamber cowering against a wall, she gazed upon a figure that looked like Enyo.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to disobey you!" She begged.

The woman was a bit taken back by the response "Wow there calm down!"

Artemis dropped to her knees bowing for forgiveness "Please don't hurt me Enyo!"

Kneeling the woman placed a hand on Artemis's head "Shhh, stand up I am not Enyo."

Artemis glanced up and the facial features of Enyo faded from the woman's face, she remained silent and stared in confusion.

"I am sorry I scared you, I should have been gentler with revealing myself. I am Alithea, Enyos twin sister." Said Alithea.

The name struck Artemis "I-I've seen you before..." a strong electrical pulse emitted from Alitheas' hand which was still gently on her head.

"I'm sure you have; do you know who you are?" She asked.

Artemis sat up "I-I'm Artemis." Glancing around at her surroundings, her memory began to come back to her "I was on a ship…and it crashed. Is this Acheron?"

Alithea nodded "Do you remember what happened before the crash?"

Artemis glanced at the wires which were connecting her body to the cryochamber, she began to unhook them. "I went looking for my friend...Enyo always told me not to travel around the ring...I found so much death." She shuddered as images of the lab filled with mangled bodies played in her head.

Alitheas face grew stern "How long have you been awake?"

Artemis stared at her wide eyed "I am honestly not sure, I have been shut down so many times I have lost track of how many days have passed."

Alithea crossed her legs on the ground and helped Artemis unhook the wires from her body "Please Artemis, if it isn't too much for you; tell me everything that you remember."

Hours passed, Artemis sat telling Alithea her story.

The story of how she woke up from cryosleep and was happily greeted by Enyo and Ida and had been treated like a guest to start with. Then as time passed the tests and experiments Enyo preformed grew harsher and more invasive. She explained that Enyo had told her she was possibly one of the strongest Titan Born and that the pain and suffering she endured would help the people of the ring to advance into a new human breed. She felt betrayed and numb, she had become a simple toy for Enyo to poke around at and turn off whenever she pleased.

"I ran when I saw what Ida had become, I never thought that was what Enyo had in mind when she explained advancing humans. None of the people up there looked like I do."

Alithea nodded "And that's when you crash landed the Specter."

Artemis began to whimper quietly holding back her sobs "Did I do something wrong? All those people are dead, because of me! Had I known I promise I would have left sooner."

Alithea placed a gentle hand on her shoulder "Shhh you did nothing wrong Artemis. You were horribly tricked by my sister."

Artemis held herself and sobbed louder "Alithea, she is going to do terrible things to me when she finds me down here!" She felt a tight reassuring grip on her shoulders.

"I will not let that happen. You will not be returning to the ring, not while I am alive. I promise I will punish Enyo for this." Alithea promised as she gazed sternly into Artemis's eyes.

She then released Artemis's shoulders and tapped the skin on her wrist, a holographic communicator rose out of her body "Commander, please send a ship for Enyo. I would like to hold an immediate meeting concerning recent events."

someone replied, "Yes Ma'am."

Artemis shuddered as Alithea began leading her out of the room "You are bringing her here?"

"She has no power here on Acheron, it's the best decision. But she will not be staying long." She replied.

Alithea led Artemis into a conference room, in the center there was a long table with multiple chairs, the room was made up of large reinforced glass windows that looked down upon the city of Anicetus.

Stepping forward Artemis gazed out of the window admiring the beautiful newly developed city. Small transport ships flew by carrying people to different building, looking down she could hardly make out the ground past the tall buildings, the synthetic feeling of vertigo caused Artemis to take a step back.

Alithea sat in a chair closest to the window "Amazing isn't it? We have accomplished so much in such little time, and now we can move even faster with you here."

"Me?" Asked Artemis.

She patted for Artemis to sit in the chair beside her "We don't need to discuss any of it right now, there are more pressing matters at hand."

Artemis sat down and folded her hands in her lap like a child restraining from touching anything. Alithea reached over and took Artemis hand holding it reassuringly "I need you to be there when I speak with Enyo."

Artemis yanked her hand away "What!? No! I can't do that, she will try to take me."

Alithea shook her head "I promise you Artemis she will not try anything while I am beside you. I believe you will have some closure by seeing what we will be doing with her, and to continue with your roll here on Acheron you need to start being involved in these politics. As a member of society, not a experiment."

Artemis stared at Alithea with deep concern "People keep promising to keep me safe and it never turns out well. I only just met you, how do I know you aren't like your sister?"

"When I woke up, I almost ended up in the same situation as you. My sister told me that no one had gone to Acheron yet and they were still waiting for some sort of signal from the Vanguards to colonize. I quickly realized I was being lied to and fled, just like you did." Alithea leaned back into her chair and continued "I never could believe that an era of machines would get humanity this far, but when I first laid eyes on Acheron I knew I had to protect it. Enyo's views on what is best for humanity are different from those who remained here on this planet, she seeks destruction while we look towards rebirth."

Artemis watched pain creep into Alitheas expression, like she had experienced a deep loss "Ok, I will stay for the meeting."

While waiting Alithea told Artemis the history thus far for Acheron. She told the story of the Vanguards who risked their lives to assist Anicetus in terraforming the planet, and how their civilization has coped with re-establishing a planet-based life.

"Most of the Vanguards have honorably passed, either due to disease or accidents. Currently one remains, he should be joining us for this meeting. He is Acherons top pilot and commander of most of the ships on this planet. A role well-earned after his journey."

Artemis stared in wide eyed wonder at Alithea as she continued telling of how Amyntas was the first to awaken and took Anicetus as his personal Titan, when she escaped to Acheron they both began building more Titans with Anicetus's guide for Acheron and the neighboring planet.

"We don't have a name for it yet, but so far we have sent 3 Titans over. Hydrus, Terrea, and Specteon. Hyrdus is working just as Anicetus did, its' job is to terraform the planet while storing its biologic makeup for future research. Terrea is our planetary construction unit and is working alongside Hydrus in creating buildings and forming workable landscapes. Specteon is transporting information and material between planets for us to reduce lead times and human error."

Artemis's expression grew blank "T-That's so..."

Alithea interrupted "Complicated? Yes, but we try our best to learn and grow with the Titans we build so we can work more efficiently."

"Are there any Titans on Acheron besides Anicetus?" Artemis asked

"Our newest project has been the Erebus bridge, we found it best to not go back to coal and oil for powering our planet because it isn't a clean resource. Instead we are building a kinetic energy processor between the planets, this will create and store power from both of their rotations. We also have my personal Titan Daedalus in orbit with the bridge. Titans are too large to construct on Acheron, so our first Titan was to be the creator of future Titans. We also have Apheon, the Atmospheric Augmenter Unit. Acheron was an ice planet when we found it, the atmosphere was extremely dense and made the planet almost inhabitable for humans. Anicetus couldn't reach the entire planet with the terraforming process so we created Apheon, a Titan of the sky, who pushes clouds and oxygen into the atmosphere to alter the weather and assist in keeping Acheron habitable."

Alithea leaned back "we have many more Titans on the way, in fact Daedalus is finishing one for Acheron shortly."

A sudden beep emitted from the Conference room door and a tall burly older man stepped into the room, he was dressed in a blue and white uniform and held himself in a proud straight posture.

"Welcome, Pytheas." Said Alithea as she stood up and bowed respectfully.

Pytheas gave Alithea a welcoming smile before taking a seat next to her "Well hello my dear it's nice to see you again, even under these circumstances." His voice was deep and jolly which matched his appearance perfectly.

"So, this is the young one?" He asked and turned his gaze to Artemis who immediately sat up straight in her chair, imitating his posture.

Alithea nodded "Yes, Artemis. This is Pytheas, the last vanguard left from our first voyage to Acheron."

Artemis gulped and reached forward to shake hands "H-Hello."

A massive hand reached forward and grabbed hers shaking it hard enough to yank her arm off, Pytheas smiled warmly "Nice to meet you! Welcome to our world." He turned to Alithea and released Artemis's hand which she held in shock from the man's strength.

"Will Amyntas be joining us?" Pytheas asked, Alithea shook her head "No, he is busy with Daedalus forming Avatus."

The sound of an intercom came through a speaker in the conference room "Specters are landing ma'am, Enyo has stepped onto Acheron."

Alithea tapped her skin activating her holographic intercom "Bring her here."

Artemis felt her stomach sink she gripped the side of the table nervously.

The doors to the conference room slid open and two Acheron soldiers entered, following behind them were three tall readily armed soldiers from the Cepheus dressed in special black metal armor. Behind them Enyo followed into the room, Artemis leaned back uncomfortably in her chair but noticed Enyo did not make eye contact with her and instead kept her eyes fixed on Alithea. She sat in the chair at the opposite end of the table as her soldiers stood on either side of her "Hello Alithea."

"Hello Enyo." She replied.

Pytheas folded his hands on the table "Enyo you are in violation of the Tellurian Act for failure to report the awakening of a Titan Born guided with ill-intent. You know the official punishment for this is death, correct?"

Enyos gaze remained on her sister "Yes, but what proof do you have that I failed to report an awakened Titan Born?"

The three of them were a bit taken back by Enyo's question, Alithea glared at her sister "The proof is sitting right at this table."

"The child? You are going to believe the wild imagination of an unstable mess like her?" Enyo replied as Alithea jumped to her feet "You hid her on the ring for months Enyo, we heard the entire story."

Enyo raised her voice "I consistently sent medical reports to Acheron for all of the Titan Born, including her. Anyone with a brain could see her patterns had changed to show she was awake."

"You trapped her there intentionally!" Alithea snapped.

"Hah! She could have left whenever she please!" Enyo snapped back.

Artemis's eyes grew wide and she jumped to her feet "That's a lie-"

Enyo interrupted "Did I ever speak the words "you must never leave?" or anything to that extent?"

Artemis stuttered "W-well no, you said not to wander the ship."

Enyo looked back to Alithea with a sneering smile "I simply didn't want the child to get lost or injured on such a large ship, rightfully so. She ended up nearly killing herself by stealing a Specter. Besides, I kept her safe until her system was stable. When she woke up there was a failure in the awakening process, moving her could have been extremely hazardous."

The room fell silent, Alithea and Enyo's eyes never looked away from each other. The tension began to build causing Artemis to go into a silent panic.

Alithea tapped her wrist and the holographic images of Enyo's reports appeared, she quickly scanned over them "Dammit…" Pytheas peered to the report and saw a hidden section explaining that the brain activity for Artemis had switched to an active state "It's in there…"

"So, what will my punishment be dear sister?" Enyo sneered.

Alithea gripped the conference table tightly while leaning forward, doing so caused the soldiers around Enyo too take a defensive stance "Exile. Leave the Cepheus ring and the sleeping Titan Born, keep whatever Titans we have created for the neighboring planet and never return to Acheron" Her voice was dark and had a small hint of disappointment in it.

Enyo laughed a bit "You couldn't kill me if you wanted to dear sister. Keep trying, you will always fail." Standing up Enyo's guards relaxed their stance "Our neighboring planet will from this day forward be known as Empyrean, I will prepare transport ships and move my people and any other followers who wish to come. Pay attention dear sister because every day that you gaze at your horizon you will think of me and my people. We wish for nothing but lasting peace uninterrupted by archaic human nature. One day, you will believe that our way of life is the only way left."

Alithea glared daggers at her sister "Leave!"

Enyo held her hands up innocently "As you wish. Goodbye, Alithea." Exiting the room, she was followed by her personal guard and the Acheron soldiers.

Pytheas leaned back in his chair sighing with relief "That could have gone a lot worse."

Alithea angrily slammed her hands onto the conference table causing a huge chunk to smash off. Pytheas sat unfazed by this but Artemis jumped and screamed in her chair.

Alithea gritted her teeth in anger "Who does she think she is!? Mocking me like that!"

Pytheas crossed his arms "Calm down Alithea, you are going to scare Artemis into following her."

Alithea turned to Artemis and noticed how scared the child was at the sight of a table breaking so easily, her expression quickly changed "O-oops I'm sorry."

Artemis clung to the chair "I-its ok"

"Do you think she really means what she says? Peace?" asked Pytheas as Alithea shook her head "I'm not sure but I truly hope so."

Pytheas looked to Artemis "well we have done whatever can at this moment. Now, what do we do with you young Artemis?"

Artemis cocked a smile "technically I'm not young, I'm well over 100 years old."

Pytheas released a deep laugh "She has a sense of humor! I bet it's been a while since you've gotten to show that." Artemis smiled for the first time in months. Alithea was right that watching Enyo leave would give her a feeling of closure, she had a new sense of purpose sitting at the conference table.

"Well obviously she needs to be put to work." Said Alithea.

Artemis stood and proudly announced "I'm willing to do whatever you tell me."

Alitheas eyes gleamed at the child's enthusiasm "Enyo is correct when she told you that you could be the strongest of the Titan Born. Your system took the augmentation better than an adult because of its early stages of development. You are going to greatly help Acheron."

"Enyo had told me she was going to help me learn about myself. But the past few months have been nothing but darkness, I haven't learned anything." She looked down at her hands.

Alithea took Artemis's hand "Let me show you then." and began guiding her out. Pytheas stood and followed "I'll be coming also. Wouldn't want to miss any of the excitement."

Together the three of them traveled through Acheron, passing between the large structures, and taking multiple types of local transportation around the city. While sitting inside of a small transport ship Artemis stared out the window taking in as much detail as possible of the industrial city. The buildings reflected the suns glow and gave the city a hopeful shine, as if it was smiling up at her.

They soon exited the larger portion of the city and entered into a air yard filled with various ships. Alithea approached a medium sized ship, it was a mixture of a fighter jet and a carrier ship, its exterior resembled an oil slick and reflected a rainbow pattern against Acherons sunlight. A hanger door opened as stairs dropped down for them to board the vessel.

"This is my personal ship, I call her Nefeli, she was crafted out of a ore we found deep in the planet while building the first few cities around Anicetus."

Artemis gazed at the ship "Where are we going?"

Alithea smiled "I am taking you to meet Daedalus."

The three of them boarded the ship and took their seats. Alithea sat at the ships controls and began preparing for takeoff, its engine began to hum, and it smoothly lifted off the ground. Nefeli began to glide over the planet's surface, slowly ascending to cloud level. Artemis stared out the side window watching everything pass below her slowly grow smaller the faster they climbed.

A large metal structure came into view, it sat cushioned by the clouds of Acheron and towered beside Alitheas ship.

Artemis stared in amazement "What is that?"

Alithea steered the ship up as they began to pass over the metal mass "That is Apheon, the Titan I told you about."

Artemis stared in amazement and leaned forward in her seat to get a better view "its massive!"

They began to pass over Apheons' surface, hovering just a few miles above it. Artemis felt a pull towards it, like it was calling to her or saying hello. Massive clouds leaked out of vents on its sides and air vents pushed oxygen upward. The ship glided between the oxygen vents before continuing to climb.

"Exiting Orbit." Announced from inside of the ship as it broke past Acherons atmosphere into the surrounding space. Artemis for the first time saw on a large scale the two worlds.

Acheron was surrounded by the Cepheus ring which had a pole connected to it by a large ball and joint system, the pole lead to a half ring built around Empyrean but was separated in the middle to hold a large white light that moved sporadically like the sun.

Beside the large pole connecting to Acheron was a steel structure resembling a rib cage.

Alithea began to steer her ship towards it "That's my Titan, Daedalus. The Builder of Titans."

Alitheas ship flew between the legs of Daedalus, thousands of docks could be seen from inside the cage that connected to a large main above and below it. She parked the ship against one of the docks and switched it to idle mode.

Pytheas stood releasing a deep groan "I know you don't need an old coot like me saying this, but with such a fine ship Alithea you need to be gentler with her."

Alithea sneered a bit "Can't keep up with my flying?

Pytheas held his back in pain "I think my body can't keep up with itself." he chuckled.

Alithea lead Artemis out of the ship into an elevator which traveled up and down the leg to either section of Daedalus. Together, the 3 waited as the elevator came to a halt and the door opened revealing a massive main bay area that made up the entire top structure of Daedalus. The room was filled with control panels which connected to each leg, at the front of the room was the main controls to move Daedalus.

A tall man stood at one of the legs controls, and although he was not touching them the leg was moving.

Alithea stepped to him "Amyntas, we have a guest."

He turned to look at Artemis, the same electrical pulses that emitted from Alithea strongly resonated off his body which resembled a Titan Born "Ah, welcome."

Artemis shyly waved her hand "H-Hello."

Alithea stepped to the window "Is it done?"

Amyntas nodded "Nearly, are you taking her down to see it?" A smile grew across her face "Yes. We cant waste time, the best way to get her started is to throw her right into it."

Amyntas held his hands up and the metal leg stopped moving "Go ahead" he said.

Alithea took Artemis by the hand and led her to an elevator directly beside the control panel leaving behind Pytheas and Amyntas. It began to travel downward "I think this is the perfect match for you, your timing couldn't have had been better." Alithea explained as Artemis waited patiently for the door to open.

A whole new world was thrown into her hands and yet she wasn't scared. Her body felt warm from excitement causing her heart to beat faster and her joyful panic to build. More than anything Artemis wanted to find her new purpose in this world, she knew the moment she struck Acherons surface her life would either find a new path or end peacefully; either situation would have been welcomed with open arms.

The door to the elevator opened as they stepped into a loading dock with a large bay window separating the room and space with a force field. Alithea began to step towards the force field, it glimmered a transparent blue and stretched out over a Loading bay in the middle of space creating a path for them to walk through.

Alithea turned back to Artemis as the lights of the bay lit up her silhouette "Come, Meet Avatus."

Artemis nervously stepped forward, doing so caused the octagon patter in her skin to glow. She glanced at Alithea and noticed a similar pattern beneath her skin only the color was red. Alithea took her hand and led her forward revealing a massive structure floating in the sky.

A thick ring hung suspended in space, windows along its edge suggested that it could be walked through like a corridor, stretching up on either side were two control towers which connected to a glass dome that sat on top of the ring structure. Its size was comparable to that of a continent, Artemis gasped in disbelief and stepped backwards.

Alithea smiled "It is the Ecological Stabilization Titan, Anicetus wasn't built to preserve any existing life on Acheron. It's one purpose was to destroy and rebuild a world suitable for humans to live on, but it did not create conditions such as farms. When we built Hydrus we also created it to be a Biometric Safeguard Unit and a Terraforming Device so that Empyrean didn't have the same issue. Avatus will work beside Anicetus by growing and maintain crops and keeping any existing species of animals alive."

Artemis stepped forward, the feeling of the electric impulses coming from Avatus were almost nauseating. Standing this close to a Titan was both scary and exhilarating. She stared at her reflection on its metal surface "What do I do with it?"

Alithea smiled and replied "You will connect to it and assist it in completing the tasks it was created to do. Artemis, this will be your personal Titan."

In the distance ships began to pass from the Cepheus ring. Enyo stood beside a window gazing down at Artemis and Alithea.

Alithea felt the stare of her sister and glanced upwards at the ships placing a hand protectively on Artemis's shoulder "Goodbye, dear sister" she muttered.


	7. Chapter 7: Birth Of A Titan

A month had passed since Artemis was first presented with Avatus. During her first encounter, Alithea explained she would not be able to connect with it until it was completed, during that time Pytheas was appointed as her personal guardian. Pytheas took enjoyment from caring for the child, it was a breath of fresh air to have someone so young running around in the midst of his old age.

They sat together at the breakfast table, Artemis had no use for eating but enjoyed their morning routine together. She would sit and listen to the adventures Pytheas had endured with the vanguards on Acheron's surface.

He chugged from a glass of water before exhaling a deep manly sigh "Yep, We were lucky to have made it out alive that day. One of my scouts nearly lost her leg if I recall correctly."

Artemis sat with her chin resting in her hand "So there were that many animals on Acheron? Even before the terraforming process?"

Pytheas scooped up a large spoonful of manufactured wheat goop "Yep! A lot more than we have today. Life always finds a way to grow in any world Artemis, it can be large or small, intelligent or just plain stupid." He shoved the spoon into his mouth and swallowed the tasteless slop quickly, his face grew disgusted for a moment as he quickly chugged more water.

Artemis stared at him concerned "As soon as Avatus is done I promise, you will have real food to eat."

Pytheas gave the child a humble smile "At least we have some sort of food, even if its less than pleasant." He stood and retrieved his uniform jacket from a nearby coat rack, sliding either arm inside the sleeves "C'mon now, I have had the armory working on a special surprise for you."

Artemis leaped to her feet "What kind of surprise?" Her eyes gleamed with curiosity.

Pytheas opened the door stepping out into Acheron "Well if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Artemis ran after him "Can't I have a hint?"

He laughed in response "No! You will just need to wait until we get there."

The two of them boarded Pytheas's personal ship and began flying to the military district of Acheron. It was a small section south of Anicetus that hadn't been fully implemented into the main network yet because there hadn't been much of a need for weapons or defenses, until recently.

Empyrean over the past month had progressed quickly, cities were visible in the distance covering most of the surface of the planet. The Erebus bridge was running smoothly collecting power for both planets and despite their seemingly close distance to each other, Acheron hadn't received any transmissions from Empyrean.

Pytheas landed his ship near the entrance of a large building and climbed out "Here we are." Artemis followed behind him "Please tell me, I'm so curious!" she begged as he held her hand guiding them both inside

"You know, they say curiosity killed the cat. Learn patience Artemis." He turned towards a guard "Please bring out our project." The guard saluted "Yes Sir!" and turned towards a large metal storage unit recessed into the wall. Opening a drawer the guard retrieved a small black case.

Artemis approached a nearby examining table and tapped her hands on its surface jittering around trying to contain her excitement.

Pytheas was handed the case "Guns are a powerful weapon, you need to be completely sure you are ready to fire before pulling the trigger. That kind of decision should never be given to a child."

He placed the case on the table and opened it, the lid hid its contents from Artemis's view. "We want you to be able to protect yourself Artemis, once your Titan is complete you will be living alone for most of your days. We created this so you can protect yourself but still also make the decision between taking a life or not."

He pulled up out a metallic bow, its sides were lined with small screens. In place of the normal tension string was a straight metal pole. A small dial was just above where one would place their hand to hold it.

"Innocent enough for a child to hold, but deadly enough to protect you also. This is what we are calling the "Plasma Bow" a device capable of creating and shooting a condensed energy beam, what makes it unique is you are able to set the intensity level of the beam. It can be set to stun, injure, or kill."

Artemis reach up "Wow! this is just for me?" Pytheas handed her the bow "yes, you should be able to connect with it at whim using your Titan Born syncing. Use it wisely-"

Artemis immediately lifted the bow, a small spiral of light formed in its center and shifted into the shape of an arrow consisting of plasma energy. She held her hand back as if pulling the tension on the bow, as she did this an intensity bar on it side lit up showing the word "Max". Her hand was closed, she aimed the arrow at a wall before releasing the arrow which shot full speed into the wall melting the metal.

"Cool!" she announced.

Pytheas laughed nervously "I-If you're going to fire it inside, at least set it to stun."

Artemis jumped up and hugged Pytheas "Thank you so much!"

Pytheas caught Artemis holding her up with one arm "You are very welcome Artemis, but please be careful."

Artemis smiled at him "I will!"

Pytheas set Artemis down and began equipping her with a holster for the bow, the magnetic attachment was placed onto her back to allow for easy removal.

While doing this a voice came over Artemis's internal intercom system "Artemis, do you copy?" Artemis tapped her wrist and a holographic intercom system popped up "Go ahead, Alithea."

"It's time." She responded.

Artemis gasped happily "Really? Are you sure?" Alithea chuckled "Yes Artemis, we are sure. I will send Pytheas the coordinate for the landing site."

Pytheas held up his wrist viewing an intercom watch "I received it Alithea, we are on our way" Artemis shut off her intercom and rushed towards the exit "Hurry! Let's go!" Pytheas watched her dart towards the door and was met with the sudden feeling of sadness. As he watched Artemis run he felt like each footstep she took carried a goodbye in it, it felt like only yesterday they had spent their first day together exploring Acheron. Here he stood moments away from letting go of the child he had grown to call his own.

"Come on Pytheas! We can't miss this!" Artemis called from the entry of his ship.

"Coming!" he responded and forced himself to travel forward to his ship.

The two of them took their seats at the main controls and began traveling over Acheron towards a large western portion of land sectioned off from the other larger continents. Pytheas stopped the ship high above the ground and set it to a mid-air idle, as he did this Alitheas ship descended from the clouds idling next to them.

Artemis looked out the side window and waved, the smile on her face radiated a youthful happiness. Alithea waved and pressed her intercom system on her wrist "We should be safe from this distance. I already informed the coastal city we are doing this however, they should be far enough away to be safe."

Artemis leaned forward against the ships dash staring anxiously at the sky. Amyntas came over the ship's intercom "Daedalus and Avatus are entering orbit now. Stand by."

The sky began to slowly grow dark, a large object shrouded the sun bringing in a massive storm which rumbled the galaxy above and the land below. Slowly the metal tips of Daedalus's legs breached the surface of the clouds carrying Avatus in its arms. In the distant city of Anicetus, civilians stood mesmerized by the site of a Titan falling from the sky, like a whale leaping from the sea. Artemis felt her heartbeat grow faster with anticipation as she pressed a hand against the glass.

"Preparing for Avatus planetary decent, counting down. 10...9...8...7-" As Amyntas counted Avatus grew closer to the ground. Acheron reached its arms up in the form of dust clouds readying itself to receive its new Titan.

"Detaching Daedalus, prepare for impact." The arms of Daedalus released from Avatus and it disappeared back into the sky. Avatus gently used small turbine engines to guide itself softly onto the surface of the planet, the impact was followed by a loud boom which shook the seas around the continent and the sky above them. Acheron's hands surrounded Avatus engulfing it into a thick dust cloud. Pytheas's ship shook from the strength of the dust cloud that traveled upwards towards them, while he struggled to remain still in his seat Artemis stood motionless with her eyes locked on her Titan.

Alithea spoke through the intercom "Contact made, good job Amyntas." he responded "I try"

Clamps extended from the sides of Avatus and burrowed their way into Acheron's surface, the glass dome reflected against the suns light began collecting solar energy

"System Starting." echoed its default AI voice "Powering On."

The two towers on either side of the dome faintly radiated a blue light, the exterior ring attached to the dome and towers used the clamps to pull itself tighter against Acheron surface creating a suctioned seal.

As the dust began to settle Artemis squealed with joy "It's done!" she jumped in front of Pytheas grabbing the ships controls "Cmon lets go!"

Pytheas reached forward to retake the controls "Now hold on a second Arte-"

She pushed forward on the joysticks sending his ship into a descending nose dive towards Avatus. Alithea chuckled and her ship followed behind.

Pytheas held onto his seat "Wow! slow down! I only just started teaching you to fly last week!"

The ship grew closer to the ground, Artemis yanked the controls upward and pressed a button to engage the landing process. The ship became submerged by the remaining dust as it met the ground. Leaping to her feet, Artemis darted to the door of the ship and pulled it open. Air rushed inside from the sudden change in pressure blowing her back, her foot stepped back to catch herself and she placed her hand in front of her face for protection.

Artemis lowered her hand and The final clouds of dust dissipated, the figure of Avatus revealed itself in front of Artemis, towering over her.

A strong electric pulse surrounded her body, the feeling was overwhelming. She had never felt so synched with a device in her entire time as a Titan Born. She yearned to feel tears of joy stream down her face and clasped her hands together over her heart "Oh my god."

Pytheas stood behind her "Amazing isn't it, like watching a new life enter the world."

Artemis stepped off the ship and slowly approached Avatus, their connection both pushed and grabbed her closer. Gazing up she was unable to see where the dome curved, the peak reached into the upper stratosphere of Acheron like a towering mountain. Every wire inside of her body was working at full potential from her excitement. Gently pressing a hand against its exterior, Artemis closed her eyes and listened closely to its mechanical heartbeat whisper "Hello." to her.

The world around her melted away, placing a hand on her heart the pulsing of Avatus machine began to sync with her heartbeat "Hello." she whispered to it, enjoying the cold feeling of the metal on her palm.

Alithea's voice came from behind "How do you like it?"

Artemis smiled but did not open her eyes in fear that she would lose this peaceful moment "It's wonderful...just...wonderful."

Alithea began to walk towards a double door on the side of Avatus "Come, we need to connect you so it can begin its process." Artemis opened her eyes breaking her zen state of mind and turned to follow Alithea. She stepped close to Avatus running her hand along its sleek new metal exterior, refusing to let it leave the surface.

They stepped inside the ring which revealed windows all around the interior portion looking directly out onto the ground that was trapped inside the dome, the terrain traveled farther than the human eye could see.

Pytheas followed beside Artemis and placed a hand on her shoulder, Alithea began to lead the 3 of them down the metal hallway. They soon approached a door, Alithea placed her hand on a scanner beside it."Biometrics identified, welcome Titan Born." spoke the systems AI and the door swung open.

Pytheas stepped back and smiled to Artemis "Good luck, I will see you when you are done."

Alithea stepped inside and Artemis followed waving back at Pytheas "Thank you."

The room was barren except for a large computer bay and a cryo-chamber. Alithea stepped forward towards the computer which then lit up with a holographic control screen.

Artemis stepped back staring that the chamber nervously"I-I thought I would kind of just...synch with it...you know."

Alithea shook her head "Controlling a Titan takes massive amounts of power and concentration, it's important that a hard first-time sync is performed to ensure you can access all of its controls. On top of that, this is your chance to embed whatever personality you would like your Titan to take on."

"Personality? How so?" Asked Artemis.

The door to the chamber opened and steam draped out of its base "Alone, these AI systems are pretty dumb. Our link with the Titan gives them a sentient like behaviour which allows them to think critically and make more efficient decisions. We embed our emotions, feelings, thoughts, and memories into their software and virtually create their personalities."

Alithea turned to Artemis and motioned for her to approach the chamber "Artemis, this is the beginning of your journey. Connect with Avatus and find your purpose here on Acheron."

Artemis said nothing and slowly approached Alithea who began attaching wires to the nodules on her back and to the small glowing nodules on her arms. Flashbacks to being hooked up on Enyo's table ran through her mind, her body shook with fear at the familiar feeling of her system hooking up to a computer.

Alithea noticed her shaking and placed a hand on her shoulder attempting to calm the child "Hey, it'll be ok. It takes about two days for the process to complete but I promise I won't leave until it is done."

Artemis drew a deep breath for courage, with every step she drew upon the strength she had earned enduring all the pain of her past. She stepped inside of the Cryochamber and slowly laid onto her back, fixing her eyes on a single spec of dust on the otherwise clean ceiling.

"Ready?" Asked Alithea.

Artemis nodded "Yes...lets to do this." She pressed a button which triggered the automatic door to begin closing as it exhaled a burst of air from its hydraulics.

the door slowly set over Artemis and the bright blue internal lights of the chamber silhouetted her body against its dark metal interior. A mask dropped down attaching itself to her mouth as she began to breathe deeply, calming herself to this familiar situation.

"Biometrics stabilizing" oxygen began to enter the mask "Preparing Titan Connection" spoke the AI system.

Artemis felt her head grow heavy "System Shutting Down" announced from inside her body.

She closed her eyes, sound vanished from around her. Opening her eyes she was met with the familiar darkness of the void.


	8. Chapter 8: Phobos

Artemis glanced around at the surrounding darkness, the octagon pattern on her body emitted a bright blue light which hazed around her body. She lifted a foot attempting to step forward but, with no visible surface, her body braced to fall. Her foot tapped against a solid surface which caused ripples to surround where they touched. The movement caused vibrations to emit from any part of Artemis that moved. The step triggered a familiar presence of electrical pulses in the distance and although she could not see anything and had no sense of direction, she began to walk forward. With no sense of space, each step seemed in place and lead her nowhere, her only way of knowing progress was the pulse growing stronger.

A noise began to flow alongside the pulse, it sounded like whipping wind buzzing around her. The sound was both far away and directly next to her ears.

"Hello?" Artemis called Into the void, causing a massive echo.

"Hello?" responded a high pitched cheerful voice.

Artemis stopped running surprised at the answer "W-who's there?" she called out once again.

"Who is there?" the voice seemed to copy Artemis's tone when it responded.

The wisping sound grew louder behind Artemis, glancing down she noticed her shadow began to grow like a faint light was approaching behind her. Quickly, she turned "Show yourself-...!" a small burning blue light similar to a sun floated in the darkness of the void.

The ball bounced around in the nothingness of the void "Hello! Who are you?" It asked cheerfully and with each word it emitted a dim glow.

Artemis examined the faint light, the electric pulse emitting from it hinted that it was the inner system of Avatus. She sat down cross-legged to match it's height "I am Artemis, do you know who you are?"

The ball silently processed Artemis's question "No." It synthetically responded, "Can you tell me who I am?"

She held her hands out as the ball cradled itself in her palm "Your name is Avatus."

The ball gleamed brighter when it made contact with Artemis's skin. It began to fuse with Artemis's hand phasing in and out of her physical form, this caused her hand to painlessly break apart into small particles wherever the light touched her.

the ball chimed "Avatus, that's a nice name." Its synthetic voice from before began to hold a hint of emotion.

Artemis stared at the ball "what am I supposed to do with you?"

"Become one with me." the ball floated from her hand and moved closer "I will take on whatever traits you give me to better assist you working with me." As it moved closer the pattern beneath Artemis's skin glowed brighter "I can feel the pain you have endured, and how much loss you have been through. Let me in and I promise I will never let you feel alone again "

Artemis felt numb tears run down her face reaching up she wiped one away in shock "I...I'm crying?"

"You've been so strong for so long Artemis, let me help you." Said Avatus.

The small tears began to flow out as large droplets from her eyes, Artemis reached up and wiped them away and began to sob loudly "I haven't felt this for so long!"

"Before we can continue I need you to have closure with the things that cause you pain." The ball floated back from Artemis who then felt a hand gently grab her shoulder, shocked she glanced over her shoulder to find her mother kneeling behind her. Her eyes grew wide and tears flowed faster, her mother smiled warmly "Hello my little warrior."

Artemis released a shrill scream of pain and buried herself into her mother "Mommy!" She collapsed into a crying mess and her heart began to beat fast, she could feel the pain she had locked away coming from her mind and soul.

Avatus glided up beside her ear and softly whispered: "I know it isn't much but for this moment I want you to feel again."

"I'm so sorry Mom, I didn't mean to leave you behind!" Artemis screamed between her tears.

The woman wrapped her arms around Artemis placing a hand on her head to pull her close. Artemis felt her familiar heartbeat and the warmth of her skin, the smell of her perfume brought back memories of taking naps on her mother's lap.

"My little warrior, such a strong fighter. I'm sorry I had to leave you, please know none of this is your fault" her mother's voice also carried pain, the real human emotion of separation came through giving light to a real figure and not a synthetic simulation.

"I miss you so much" Artemis wept.

Her mother picked up Artemis and cradled her against her face, their cheeks rubbing together as she also began to cry "I miss you to baby, I'm so proud at how much you have grown. I've always been watching you, I'm always right beside you."

She placed Artemis on her feet and held both of her cheeks staring deep into her eyes "I don't have long. I wanted to speak with you one last time. Artemis, I want you to run."

Artemis stared wide-eyed at her mother "But don't run away, run towards your destiny. Live happily in your new world and carry me proudly in your heart. My sacrifice shouldn't be kept locked in vain but celebrated that it got you this far. You are the one thing in this world I cared about, keep that close and realize that protecting yourself means protecting the memory of me."

Artemis frowned "But I'm scared..."

Her mother wiped tears from her cheeks "It's ok to be scared, it's what makes you still human. But never let your fear become you, always try to overcome and learn from it." She leaned forward and kissed her forehead "You are going to do so much good in this world."

Sitting back down she began to fade "It's time to say goodbye."

She pulled Artemis in for a hug "Remember me forever, but never forget who you are. Keep me close even if I am far. Take joy in the life you are destined to live."

Artemis gripped her mother's arms and looked up at her "I love you, mom."

Her mother's figure grew faint "I love you too, my little warrior." And she faded away.

Artemis grip collapsed inward onto nothingness. Her eyes drifted to the floor where she sat for hours, in silence.

The light of Avatus slowly faded back into view in front of her "How do you feel?" Its voice had become less synthetic, it held emotion behind it.

"Sad...scared...happy" she smiled a bit and wiped tears away from her face "Thank you."

"Parents are important in our lives, your mother has always been with you. She regrets that you have had to grow up in such a quick amount of time. But she is proud." Avatus replied.

Artemis stood slowly to her feet "Then I will continue to make her proud." She spread her arms wide in a welcome gesture "Avatus, come. Let's show this world who I am."

Avatus floated forward towards Artemis stomach and began to enter her body, an explosion of light formed between the two of them. Streams of energy and light shot out of Avatus like a firework, the force of its power entering her body caused a strong gust of breeze to form around them. The darkness of the void cracked from its power, causing shards to fall and shatter around them leaving behind a white space. Artemis grabbed the sides of Avatus and forced it inside her, raising her head she screamed into the winds that surrounded them. Engulfed by its blue flame the threads of light wrapped around her body and the bright glow overtook the entire void.

Tinnitus set in and the whiteness faded, Artemis found herself staring through the glass of the cryo chamber. The sound of the world began to fade in but was masked by her rapid breathing. The door opened releasing steam and Alithea rushed over "Can you hear me? It's ok, it worked."

"How do you feel?" Asked Alithea as she helped Artemis to sit up. The world quickly melted back to reality around her, The overwhelming electric pulse from Avatus had become calm and felt one with her body. She stood without speaking a word and climbed out of the cryo-chamber dripping with water and shards of ice.

"Careful the process is extremely stressful, you should sit down." Alithea reached forward but Artemis silently stepped out of the room and towards the door across from it which lead out into the dome.

The sliding doors slowly opened, Artemis stepped out letting her bare feet connect with the grass.

Alithea walked to the door and watched from a distance.

Artemis gazed upon the interior of Avatus, a breeze brushed against her wet body and carried itself over the flat plains which stretched out for miles. She felt the living machine sing to her with the roar of its engine, light breaking through the dome ignited the octagon pattern below her skin.

Extending her palms out to her sides they began to glow, Avatus responded by releasing a loud bellowing noise which shook the interior of the dome. The blue lights at the top of the towers grew brighter and the glass dome became covered in a circular patterned shield.

Her internal system spoke with a different voice, it was the high pitch voice of the glowing orb she had met in the void. It spoke "Primary Systems Online. Waiting For Command, Artemis."

Artemis tossed her hands into the air and stared up into the sunlight, her senses came alive and she felt overcome with freedom.

She whispered "Awaken."


	9. Chapter 9: Avatus Entry Logs

_Avatus Entry Log: 1_

Artemis is seen sitting on the grass inside of Avatus.

 ** _"Day one here in the dome. Ha-ha. Sounds like a bad opening to an old movie, right? Anyway..."_**

She was silent for a moment and fidgeted with her fingers while staring at the grass.

 ** _"I feel good, a bit nervous. A lot of people are counting on me to do... something... I know I need to provide food and maintain the existing species here but, it's not like this Titan Born stuff comes with a manual. Avatus has a pre-set goal which has given me some guidance. We have saved the genetic makeup of old plants from earth to begin farms. Sections of the dome are being thermal-monitored to create environments for certain foods. That takes care of the crop issue for now however, I still need to focus on this whole...maintain the existing species thing."_**

She glanced up at the camera.

 ** _"I will catch them one at a time, currently the dome has no living species in it due to Anicetus clearing the area for Avatus to be set. The armory is working on a few tools to better assist me. I also suggested to Alithea that we use Apheon to monitor heat and cold signatures on the planet to better track species. Until we do this, I will continue to use Avatus to prepare sections of the soil here in the dome to plant crops."_**

Artemis stood to her feet.

 ** _"I guess that's it for my first entry...I will try to make another soon."_**

 _Data-Log, Ended._

* * *

 _Time: 2 Weeks_

 _Avatus Entry Log: 2_

 _Avatus: "Activating Ocular Camera, Recording."_

Farmland stretches for miles of sowed land and in the soil were tiny green sprouts. The camera was at a first-person view, using Artemis's eyes as a recording device.

 ** _"Artemis here again, it's been about umm...2 weeks? Yes...two weeks. We have come super far, Avatus's dome is made of a special material that enriches the sunlight with extra vitamins to aid in the photosynthesis process. Along with that we have managed to bioengineer the seeds cell structure so that their growth rate triples. We have total control over the weather in here so, giving the plants enough water is never a problem."_**

She knelt to view the plants up close, the small sprout was lush and green.

 ** _"See? This is going to be a tomato plant."_**

She stood back upand began walking forward, keeping her gaze at the ground.

 ** _"What else is there... oh! Adding the program to Apheon didn't work very well, its sensors don't travel far enough to monitor all of Acheron. instead, we have equipped Cepheus with the thermal monitoring technology. I have spent some time searching through the maps and have found a lot of promising signs of life. I'm worried about how we will contain so many species in this dome... it looks huge...but it's bound to become crowded. Alithea has informed me that choices may need to be made...I think she means we can only take a few of each species to create a small ecosystem in Avatus. The size of a continent is tiny compared to an entire planet."_**

She kicked a rock with her foot.

 ** _"Even so, I will try to save as many as I can. Avatus is processing the thermal readings from Cepheus now and will pinpoint locations for traveling."_**

Artemis's gazed shifted upward, blinding itself momentarily from the light before auto adjusting to reveal a clear blue sky.

 ** _'Hm... I guess I should talk about myself a bit. I am adjusting fine, Pytheas visits to keep me company and Avatus constantly keeps me busy working with the crops. I have a whole world in my own little bubble to explore whenever I want. I was given a small ship to travel around with however, it's not very good for searching through the small sections in the dome…. I think that's it for now, I will check in again soon. Bye."_**

 _Data-Log, Ended._

* * *

 _Time: 24 Hours_

 _Avatus Entry Log: 3_

Artemis is sitting in a chair inside of her room on Avatus, Pytheas is sitting next to her placing tools onto a table between them.

Artemis started

 ** _"Ok, here we go we are recording."_**

Pytheas leaned into the frame

 ** _"It's like you have your own little show."_**

Artemis stood up

 ** _"hush! let's get to this, I like to make these short."_**

Pytheas chuckled

 ** _"Alright, Alright."_**

Artemis picked up a small box

 ** _"This is a rundown of the tools the Armory has made for me."_**

She held up a white box with a glowing blue dot in the cente _r_

 ** _"None of these have super fancy names, but so this is a Plasma Net. I can control its size with my inner system and it also can stick to any surface. I can use this to trap animals."_**

She set the box down and picked up four metal poles with blue lights at their tips.

 ** _"These are a surveying device. If I place them in any shape an identifying web will appear so that I can log vegetation. "_**

She set them down then held up a tablet like device.

 ** _"This is used to store biological material, I can scan plants and animals and save their DNA makeup inside of it. This can also synchronize with Avatus system to create a data bank. If something goes extinct we will forever have its genetic code saved."_**

She set it down then picked up a metal hoop pendant which glowed bright blue and was attached to a long necklace.

 ** _"This is a remake of an old device used back on earth called a bullroarer. When you spin it, it creates a frequency noise that can be used to calm animals."_**

She spun it a bit and a high pitch noise resonated from it, setting its down Artemis looked to Pytheas and asked.

 ** _"That's it, right?'_**

Pytheas nodded

 ** _"Yes, for now. This should be enough to get you started taming the animals. That Bullroarer was used by the vanguards during our early parts of the mission."_**

Artemis smiled.

 ** _"That's so cool."_**

She turned back to the camera.

 ** _"We have population counts on most species, which has been identified by the Cepheus program. We don't know what they are yet, but the smallest population of a species is 2, and it's very close to here_ _._ _I will be departing in a weeks' time to find them and bring them in."_**

Pytheas stood up and said.

 ** _"You are going to need this to."_**

Artemis looked to him curiously.

 ** _"Huh?"_**

Pytheas stepped out of frame and came back holding a sleek metal board with blue radiating lights at the base.

 ** _"Using an old earth design, we created this."_**

Artemis stared at it and asked.

 ** _"Wow, what is this?'_**

Pytheas handed her the board and responded.

 ** _"A hover-board, its a more compact way to travel fast around small terrains. A lot better than your ship."_**

Artemis tossed the board to the ground causing it to float about three feet off its surface.

 ** _"Wow this so cool! Thank you!"_**

She hugged Pytheas before turning and jumping on the board, using magnets it locked her feet to its surface.

 ** _"I loved to skate board when I was little."_**

She leaned forward and zoomed out of the room laughing with joy. Pytheas smiled nervously and followed close behind yelling after her.

 ** _"Be careful!"_**

 _Data-Log, Ended._

* * *

 _Time: One Week_

 _Avatus Entry Log: 4_

Artemis is standing in the middle of large corn field with a huge smile on her face; the camera is facing her.

 ** _"Three weeks of progress! We have healthy crops! Acheron has chosen to take on a strictly Vegetarian diet, look at this!"_**

She picked an ear of corn off the stalk and held it up to the camera.

 ** _"Fresh corn, and there's so much more!"_**

She tapped the side of her temple.

 _Avatus: "Activating Ocular Camera, Recording."_

The camera switched to the first-person point of view. Artemis detached the metal hover-board from her back and threw it into the air, leaping onto it, the board traveled upward. Her view rose over the contents of the dome revealing a living rainbow of crops which stretched over the land. The crops were divided into specific sections inside the area. The land had segregated its climates, one end was dry and barren while the other was cold and housed two large mountains in it. She reached the top of the dome staring over the land from a stratosphere level.

 ** _"Beautiful, right?"_**

She began traveling around the upper portion of the dome getting a detailed 360 view of the land.

 ** _"This is perfect because I didn't want to depart to herd in species until we had a thriving food source."_**

Specters were fusing through the glass and landing while humans collected from the crops and filled the ships for export.

 ** _"The dome is made up of special Nano technology. I can control what comes in and out without disturbing the encased ecosystem."_**

Stepping forward the hover board dipped down and began traveling in a nose dive towards the ground. Artemis screamed out with joy enjoying the synthetic adrenaline running through her body. The board swooped upward two miles from the planet's surface and traveled swiftly around grape vine fields

 ** _"I hope the new species enjoys the world I'm creating for them. Next time you see me will be day one of my travels."_**

 _Data -Log, Ended._

* * *

 _Time: 2 Days_

 _Avatus Entry Log: 5_

 _Avatus: "Activating Ocular Camera, Recording"_

A first-person image appeared, Artemis was looking back at Avatus traveling away from it. Looking down showed she was a few miles above Acherons surface traveling fast on her hover-board.

 ** _"Ok, here we are."_**

She looked at her wrist which showed a holographic map with the pinpoint of where she was going.

 ** _"Right up this way are the animals. It will take about 2 hours to reach them, I had considered taking my ship, but I wanted to be stealthier."_**

She looked forward showing the horizon in the distance.

 ** _"I will check back shortly."_**

 _Data-Log, Ended._

* * *

 _Time: 2 hours_

 _Avatus Entry Log: 6_

Using a tracking camera, a video of Artemis appeared. The terrain had grown cold and snowy, Artemis had traveled to the only location left which looked like old Acheron at its Northern tip. The sun gleamed against the ice, reflecting its light up against her skin. The area was dead silent except for the distant winds grazing against a large mountain. Artemis's hover-board came to a stop at the base of the mountain and pulled up her map on her wrist.

 ** _"It says they are around here."_**

A sound, similar to a whale bellowing, came in the distance. Artemis turned.

 ** _"Did you hear that?"_**

The ground shook causing small balls of snow to roll around her, she braced herself.

 ** _"Wow!"_**

Turning the corner of the mountain came two massive long necked creatures, their strides were long but lazy. Artemis stared up at them in shock.

 ** _"O-Oh my god, do you see this?"_**

One of the creatures released another loud howl into the sky. It stood four stories high, its legs had shiny metal plates extending over its feet along with a metal plate over its face. When a foot would hit the ground, the metal sliced into the snow for support. Artemis stuttered.

 ** _"H-How do I catch that?"_**

She jumped back onto her hover board and traveled above their height to stare down at them both. Artemis noticed the surrounding snow surface was littered with their foot prints however, they never strayed beyond the snow layer.

 ** _"They're stuck?"_**

One of the creatures approached the edge of the terrain and released a distressed loud roar.

 ** _"I will come back when I have more detail."_**

 _Data-Log, Ended._

* * *

 _Time: 24 Hours_

 _Avatus Entry Log: 7_

The camera turns on, Artemis had set up a camp cradled within the rocks of the mountain where she sat in the snow facing the camera.

 ** _"Ok, so update time. It's been about 24 hours since my last log entry. I have been observing these things during that time. They seem to be trapped within the only cold section of Acheron left, which indicated they are extremely temperature sensitive. I waited to see what they ate to try and find out if they would consider me as a snack but, I haven't seen them eat. Curiously, I also haven't seen a mouth on either of them. Their necks are lined with these holes which seem to push massive amounts of air through, may data log suggested this could be for filter feeding."_**

She sighed deeply.

 ** _"All they do is walk around feeding all day, collecting small particles from the air. They seem to have this bone structure growing out of their legs and face to protect them from the harsh winds and ice while walking. Ones face is different from the other, I can only assume this means one is a female and one is a male."_**

Artemis stood to her feet and picked up her hover-board.

 ** _"I will check back when something else comes up, right now I have one dilemma. How do I move them?'_**

 _Data- Log, Ended._

* * *

 _Video Log Activating_

The tracker camera traveled around the two animals, they proudly stepped around the sides of the mountain with their necks reaching up towards the sun. Steam came from the exit end of their filters caused by the warmth of their body hitting the cold air.

 _Video Log Ending_

* * *

 _Time: 3 Days_

 _Avatus Entry Log: 8_

 _Avatus: "Activating Ocular Camera, Recording"_

Artemis was walking around at the base of the mountain, staring at the sky.

 ** _"Ok I have an update, I have decided to name these creatures "World Walkers". Upon investigating the surrounding areas, I found bones left from others who have lost their lives during Anicetus's terraforming process."_**

She looked straight ahead, revealing flat white terrain.

 ** _"I retrieved DNA from their bones and was able to pull up bits of information. They traveled in packs around the world, the layers in their bones suggest they are capable of living for hundreds of years._ _It's sad...They seem so docile and beautiful I wish I could have saved them all. These are the only two left-"_**

A loud howl from one of the World Walkers came from the distance, it sounded blood curdling and in pain. Artemis gasped and began running.

 ** _"Be right back!"_**

 _Data-Log, Ended._

* * *

 _Time: 4 Hours_

 _Avatus Entry Log: 9_

Artemis sat on the ground in a fetal position, beside her was a world walker motionlessly spread out on the snowy surface. She stared blankly at the ground.

 ** _"Well...One left."_**

In the distance the female was seen howling sadly at the sky. Artemis stood, and the camera followed.

 ** _"I-I found it on the ground, I didn't know what to do. I don't have anything to help it."_**

The camera hovered over the dead World Walker, the light reflected off its metal bone structure on its face. Artemis pressed a hand against its skin, she was miniscule compared to its massive size.

 ** _"I'm so sorry big guy. I wish I could have helped you."_**

 _Data-Log, Ended._

* * *

 _Time: 2 Days_

 _Avatus Entry Log: 10_

 _Avatus: "Activating Ocular Camera, Recording"_

Artemis is looking up at the female World Walker, frantically trying to calm it down. The female paced back and forth before kicking up her front legs and whaling in pain.

 ** _"Hey wait! Stop!"_**

Its neck whipped around nearly hitting Artemis, who managed to leap out of the way in time.

 ** _"Shhh its ok, calm down!"_**

she took out her bullroarer.

 **" _Let's test this._ _"_**

she began to spin it above her head in a circle.

 ** _"Hey! Listen!"_**

A high-pitched whistling noise came from the device. The world walker slowly stopped throwing its massive tantrum, and collapsed to the ground. Artemis hesitantly approached her still spinning the bullroarer.

 ** _"Shh...Its ok girl."_**

The world walker glanced at Artemis breathing heavily, it whimpered at her and made a cooing clicking noise from its neck. Artemis placed her hand on the metal bone structure on its face, while it looked glazed and shiny the texture was a bit rough from the snow particles hitting it constantly. She stroked the metal, attempting to comfort the creature.

 ** _"It's ok."_**

The creature did not calm down, instead it began to grunt in pain, its body flexed as if trying to push. Its stomach shifted, and a loud splashing noise came from its back end, blood exploded and gushed out onto the white snow. Artemis pulled her hand away.

 ** _"W-What!?"_**

The creature began screaming in pain and dug its sharp legs into the ground for support. Artemis screamed.

 ** _"What's happening!?"_**

 _Data-Log, Ended._

* * *

 _Time: 12 Hours_

 _Avatus Entry Log: 11_

The camera showed Artemis covered in blood standing in front of the dead female World Walker, the look of terror radiated from her eyes.

 ** _"I..."_**

In the background was the sound of a high-pitched howl similar to the larger World Walkers.

 ** _"I didn't know what to do."_**

Artemis began to shake staring down at her hands which were dripping with blood. Her face twisted, and she released a high-pitched scream while collapsing to her knees in shock. The high pitch howl came from the distance again, as if responding to her screams. A five-foot-tall light blue creature came into view, struggling to walk like a new born deer. It moo'd at Artemis who was cradling herself on the ground. The small new born World walker nudged its head under her arm. Artemis looked to the creature which uncaringly began to get blood all over its face.

 ** _"Avatus, send my ship. I'm done out here."_**

 _Avatus: "Confirmed, sending your ship."_

She placed a hand on the creature's head feeling it's smooth newborn skin, it's face had a flat steel plate that hand fully grown out over its head. Moments passed and Artemis 's ship landed close by. She stood and took out the trap box. Pressing the button, it turned into a leash which attached to the World Walkers neck. Silently she guided the creature onto her ship.

 _Data-Log, Ended._

* * *

 _Time: 24 Hours_

 _Avatus Entry Log: 12_

Artemis was showed sitting in the snow terrain inside the dome, the young world walker was curled up by her side sleeping. She gently petted its head.

 ** _"well...I saved one..."_**

She glanced up at the camera.

 ** _"Attached to this log is the World Walkers official file with its species information, I won't know the sex of this little guy...girl...until it's facial mask grows out. It's imprinted on me as it's mother and won't leave my side, which is difficult because it can only remain in the snow area of the dome."_**

Her gaze grew distant.

 ** _"I had no idea how badly the creatures of Acheron were suffering."_**

Artemis paused as the expression of fear draped over her face.

 **" _If I wasn't there to help the mother give birth, the baby may have not made it..."_**

She stopped petting the world walkers head causing it to coo and nuzzled itself deep into her shirt in response.

 ** _"I have to work fast and get as many species as I can into the dome, I am planning my next mission and plan on leaving tomorrow."_**

Artemis grew silent and continued petting the sleeping World Walker.

 _Data-Log, Ended._


	10. Chapter 10: The Cruel Illusion

_Time: 2 Months_

 _Avatus Entry Log 68:_

 _Avatus: "Activating Ocular Camera, Recording"_

Artemis was walking along a stone path somewhere in the mountains of Avatus, her stride was slow. She turned her head and gazed out over the elevated view of the world she had been creating.

The once empty dome was now full of movement and life. Large created flew overhead which resembled the earth sea creature mantas. The creatures were much thinner, their bellies were pure white which hid their figure in the clouds, and their backs were lined with glass skin which absorbed heat into their bodies.

Herds of horse-like creatures galloped through the desert areas of the dome. This species had the ability to adapt to climate changes, allowing it to migrate to different biomes. Its skin was a mixture of feathers and scales which changed color depending on the heat of the climate it was in. Its face was slim and attached to its ears were two large horns.

Artemis glanced to the left to show dozens of small lizards approached her, they flicked their tongues at her curiously. This species lived at the peaks of Acherons mountains, so it would be close to the sun to stay warm. They resembled a mix of a chameleon and bearded dragon but were as large as a chihuahua.

Artemis reached out and petted one of them on the head, a loud clicking noise vibrated from its mouth as its cheek flaps opened, flapping happily.

 ** _"Two months of progress has turned Avatus into a thriving ecosystem. We have over fifty species in here."_**

She continued walking and glanced at a passing Manta.

 ** _"I have saved what I could, the population limit of each species has caused me to have to leave some behind to fend for themselves or be..."_**

She paused, and her voice grew sad.

 ** _"Exterminated."_**

Her vision drifted from the sky to the side of the mountain, showing how high up she was.

 ** _"Alithea has informed me that they have completed a large section of city which will be dropped down and attached to Anicetus. We have managed to clear most of the species from the area that it will be placed in, except for one. Tomorrow I will be traveling to that area to catch what I can, this is the final species on animal that needs to be implicated into Avatus."_**

Artemis tapped her wrist

 _Avatus: "Ocular Camera - Shutting down"_

An image of Artemis appeared, she was dawning a tight jump suit which had a dark camouflage pattern over it and around her hip was a utility belt which held her supplies. Attached to the utility belt was a leather pelt which hung over her side and a key chain of a section of the world walkers face plate forged into a musical instrument. On her back was her hover board and bow. While her appearance hadn't changed, a mature aura radiated from her.

 ** _"I will check in tomorrow once we arrive at the site."_**

 _Data-Log Ended_

* * *

 _Time: 24 hours_

 _Avatus Entry Log 69:_

 _Avatus: "Activating Ocular Camera, Recording"_

Artemis was walking through a lush sea of tall grass, at the top of a few blades were luminous clusters of white glowing flowers. The sun began to set in the distance igniting the sky with lush color as it passed between the Cepheus Ring and the planets horizon. A breeze disturbed the tall grass creating waves that rippled over the flat terrain, flowers broke from their planetary bounds floated through the air like lightning bugs.

 ** _"This planet holds so much beauty in it...only to be masked by human industrialization."_**

She turned and gazed at the darkened sky which casted over a nearby city.

 **" _We spread through this world like a disease, destroying what we created to better accommodate our growing existence…"_**

Artemis began to sink into the grass, as she sat on the ground the blades rose above her head blocking her view. She reached and detached the metal keychain from her belt, holding it up for the video to see. The crescent shaped instrument was small with multiple holes inside of it.

 ** _"The bullroarer is nice for calming down animals, but I have a lot of trouble catching the small faster ones. I created a musical device which uses multiple frequency to call animals to me."_**

pressing her lips to the device Artemis began to paint the colorless picture of sound.

The notes carried themselves through the blades of grass soothingly swaying with their motion in the wind. She teased her organic audience by starting slow, letting the notes overtake the surrounding area. Artemis moved her fingers intricately over the holes of the instrument, the tune she played grew faster but maintained its vivacious emotion. The notes danced to the sounds of childish hope which radiated from each breath she blew into its pathways.

The feeling of something warm settled against her back, glancing behind she saw a small creature curling up against the fabric of her clothing.

The creature resembled a squirrel and a cat mixed together, her Tablet device binged softly.

 _"Species Located."_

The device continued to bing, growing louder. Artemis quickly set the device to silent and closed her eyes, continuing to play for the creatures as more emerged and began to lay beside her. Listening to the song she carried in her heart.

 _Data-Log, Ended._

* * *

 _Time: 2 hours later_

 _Avatus Entry Log: 70_

An image of Artemis sitting in the tall grass appears, she is holding one of the small cat like creatures in her hands petting it.

 ** _"Cute little guys, they seem to live under ground in groups."_**

The create rubbed itself against her hands, squeaking happily.

 ** _"They have a massive population and Avatus is recommending housing only about 25 of them... I hate the idea of separating their groups."_**

She glanced up staring into the horizon behind the camera.

 ** _"I can't help but feel angry at the people of Acheron for choosing their lives over these poor creatures. The cruelty of time has taught them nothing about compassion. If we had truly grown as a species we would be nurturing the world we live in, not destroying it. Avatus is nothing but a cruel illusion so that the citizens can feel they are doing something to help the animals while they slaughter their world."_**

 _Avatus: "Incoming Message from Alithea."_

Artemis tapped her wrist.

 ** _"Receiving"_**

Alithea spoke.

 ** _"Artemis, we are all ready to drop the extension city on your location. Have you cleared the species?"_**

Artemis placed the small creature on the ground before standing up, as she did this the camera rose and revealed beyond the tall grass her ship, loaded with plasma cages of the animals.

 ** _"Yes...proceed"_**

She turned away from the creature towards her ship, leaving it behind.

 _Data-Log Ended_

* * *

 _Time: 1 Hour Later_

 _Avatus Entry Log: 71_

The camera inside Artemis's ship showed an image from the troposphere level of Acheron. The sky rumbled and grew dark as a large section of pre-built city began to breach the clouds above. As it grew closer to the ground, she leaned forward towards the window. Artemis did not breath and she did not blink, she wanted to give the creatures every bit of her attention before they suffered the weight of this worlds cruel reality.

The section grew close to the ground and kicked up massive clouds of dust before rattling Acherons surface. Moments before the section touched the ground Artemis felt each creature below leave the planet. A feeling that had never gotten easier no matter how many times she witnessed it.

The sound subsided, and the camera caught the small sound of whimpers and sobs coming from Artemis in the background.

 _Data-Log Ended_

* * *

 _Time: 2 Days_

 _Avatus Entry Log: 72_

The logging device camera switched on, it laid lop sided on the floor propped against Artemis's gear. Artemis is seen standing defensively in anger, while Alithea could be heard in the background.

 ** _"Look, I know it's a lot to ask."_**

Artemis Yelled.

 ** _"No! The people of Acheron swore to a strictly vegetarian diet! You will not turn my Titan in a slaughter house!"_**

Alithea responded

 ** _"It's being brought up by multiple alliances of citizens, they don't understand why we would be saving these species if we aren't using them. I am on your side, but we have to consider other opinions to maintain equality."_**

Artemis childishly slammed her foot down and held her hands as fists by her sides.

 ** _"To hell with the alliances! We are the ones in control here, if they don't like my decision then... then... they can go to Empyrean!"_**

Alithea responded

 ** _"Now come on, lets discuss rationally."_**

Artemis stepped forward aggressively.

 ** _"Not a single animal here will be harmed or turned into food by any citizen of Acheron. You said I had to become involved in the politics of Acheron, well this is my declaration! Take it or kill me."_**

Alithea passed Artemis to exit the room.

 ** _"I will do what I can to implement your command but, I can't guarantee everyone will listen."_**

 _Data-Log Ended_

* * *

 _Time: 5 Hours Later_

 _Avatus Entry Log: 73_

Artemis sat in the snow section of Avatus petting the leg of the World Walker. It had doubled in size and its plates had partially grown out our it's face, swooping upward hinting that it was maturing into a male.

Artemis was shaking with anger as she stroked the rough leathery skin of the World Walker.

 ** _"I promise, I will not let anything happen to any creature that lives inside of this dome."_**

The world walker turned its head and made a clicking noise from the filter holes on its neck, it nuzzled its large head against Artemis almost knocking her over.

 ** _"As before, attached is the file of the newest...and final creature..."_**

 _Data-Log Ended_


	11. Chapter 11: The Harpē

Word spread rapidly of Artemis's resistance against certain alliances on Acheron, the planet had created a "free speech" style political system which allowed citizens to vote on laws and topics in attempt to avoid a single high command which spoke for every person. A week had passed since Alithea approached Artemis about the request to reintroduce animal protein into the planets diet. The elections for this had ended and the vote leaned drastically in favor of the change.

Artemis stood at the window on one of the observation towers attached to Avatus, gazing down at her world.

"I can't let this happen" she muttered to herself and clenched her fists angrily.

Avatus system echoed in the room "Message Incoming From: Pytheas."

Artemis tapped a button on the brightly lit control panel beside her "Receiving."

An image of Pytheas appeared on a large screen which was mounted to the rooms wall. Artemis crossed her arms in defiance and turned towards the screen "If you are calling to lecture me, I promise it won't get things far."

Pytheas frowned in response "I'm here to warn you."

Artemis narrowed her eyes as Pytheas continued "You haven't responded to the laws acceptance meeting, word is spreading that you are defying Acherons system."

Artemis paced around the room slowly "...and what if they're right?"

Pytheas leaned forward "The world is changing Artemis! The people don't respect the Titan Born the same way they did years ago. A lot has changed since you left the city. "

Artemis paused "Like what?"

Pytheas hesitated to answer her question, words slowly fell from his mouth "An empyrean communication signal came in about a week ago..."

"What!? What did it say?" Demanded Artemis

"I'm not sure but it prompted a meeting with Enyo and Alithea...and from what I can tell...the meeting didn't go well… After the meeting Enyo sent live footage to all of Acherons citizens of their city...it's the first time we have seen it since the exile..." Said Pytheas

Artemis gritted her teeth, she began to anticipate the horrific world that Enyo had built. Images of the death filled room she had seen on the Cepheus ring filled her head and stomach churned at the thought of an entire planet enduring the torture of her experiments to populate itself "...Send me it..."

Pytheas was silent as the sound of him pressing buttons on his screen came through the speakers.

Avatus dinged "Video Received."

Artemis pressed her wrist and the holographic screen rose up on of her skin "Play..."

The video showed large industrial cities on the planet Empyrean, lines of mechanized life marched through the streets in a uniform stride. The bellowing sound of machines echoed through the background as the image panned up to the sky showing the Titan Hydrus, who had been physically changed in appearance by the Empyrean Technology. Artemis said nothing as she closed the video.

Pytheas broke the silence "It has caused a sudden sense of defiance in some of Acherons citizens behavior...they feel that life on Acheron hasn't evolved far enough and fear falling back into the ways of old Earth...They are searching for any type of...change. This is what triggered the demand for a change in their diets."

Artemis slammed her fist on the control panel ending her video feed with Pytheas.

Artemis demanded at Avatus "Open communication feeds with Alithea!"

Avatus responded "Confirmand, Opening Connection Lines."

The screen turned on and showed Alithea sitting on her ship in orbit of Acheron.

"You know why I am calling..." Said Artemis.

Alithea responded "Before you get mad, please understand I was only trying to avoid more conflict by not telling you."

Artemis slammed both hands on her control panel again leaving a small indent on its surface "Well how did that work!? now we have conflict!"

Alithea lowered her head "...indeed"

Artemis crossed her arms "What happened during that meeting?"

She said nothing in response. Artemis snapped "Tell me! I am sick and tired of being kept in the dark like this!"

Alithea hesitated "E-Enyo wanted to discuss a new treaty... She wanted us to convert the power of the Erebus bridge to 70/30 to power Empyreans expansion to new planets beyond this system...and requested an increase in its population by...donating...citizens..."

Artemis eyes widened, she cursed the citizens of Acheron but understood the importance of the Erebus Bridge and its important role in keeping Titans such as Avatus running smoothly "What!? You refused right?'

Alithea snapped "Of course I refused! why I would I betray my planet in such a way!" A look of fear radiated from her face "But...her eyes...her...appearance...My sister has changed Artemis. I am not sure what it is, but I feel like the shadows of the past are looming over Acheron…. Something is coming..."

Artemis lowered her head "Don't even begin to suggest such things, Empyrean would never risk losing citizens for a war."

Alithea frowned "Her video has caused citizens to take interest in moving to Empyrean...They feel that it is superior to Acheron."

Artemis clenched her hands into a fist "Let them go...less is more"

Alithea was taken back by Artemis's words, she slammed her hands against her control panel and quickly stood up "How can you say that?! You know what will happen if these people go, their fate on empyrean will be the end of their lives!"

Artemis responded "These are the same people who want to take the lives of the animals which were forced inside a man-made world! If it came down to them taking their own lives verses defenseless creatures, I'd rather the latter."

Alithea stuttered "H-How can you say that." Artemis did not respond.

Alithea sobbed "This world saved you! If it wasn't for Acheron, you would still be a lab rat in Enyos clutches!"

Artemis looked up at Alithea "Very few people here remember the pain of our past Alithea, they want to revert back to old earth ways which will only lead to the same ending earth faced... Acheron is going to destroy itself due to its arrogance and its obsession to evolve..."

Alithea narrowed her eyes "You sound like my sister..."

Artemis glared and ended the feed, she turned to the window which overlooked the dome, her heart began to ache as she watched the world she had created flourish in front of her. While the lives of the creatures that were selected thrived below, the souls of those who left this world lingered above them in the stars; cut short by the hand of man. She stepped into an elevator which traveled down to the corridors of the ring that circled the dome.

"This isn't fair" She muttered.

As Artemis exited the elevator the sound of a crowed screaming could be heard from the outside of the ring, she turned towards its direction "What is that?" slowly she stepped towards it, and the sound louder grew with each stride.

"Avatus open exterior window."

Avatus responded "Confirmand, Opening Exterior Window Covers."

The dark metal cover lifted off the window in front of her and light gleamed into the Titans halls. Outside stood a group of young adults mobbing against the nearby door, in their hands were signs which said things like: "Stop Human Oppression" and "Equal Control is Salvation"

A tall man with dark hair stood at the front of the group "This is the Hyperion Faction! we demand that you open the door and sign the treaty, Titan Born."

The Hyperion Faction was a group of citizens who were born on the Cepheus ring, they did not know of the life of earth. Over time the faction had divided into sub sections, the larger group believed in creating a life that was equal and less chaotic than old Earth. The older generation had grown to worship the Titan Born and looked towards them as guides towards Utopia, but the newer and younger more abundant generation was growing beyond the idea of relying on these hosts to build their futures.

Artemis stared at the feeble flesh outside the window as they savagely screamed their demands. She respected their courage to come to her door and yell orders, but also felt disgusted by their cause.

"If you do not comply we will use force and overtake your Titan!" Spoke the leader of the group.

Artemis smirked at the demand "Over take my Titan? You can't be serious."

"We warned you!" The group separated allowing a vehicle housing a large make-shift gun to approach the entrance.

Artemis stepped back a bit "W-Wait, are you out of your minds!?"

The gun began to whine as a white plasma beam formed at its mouth, growing large and expanding quickly.

Artemis backed up away from the window "Avatus acti-" before she could command her Titan, the blast shot from the opening of the gun and violently destroyed the door. Artemis quickly shifted further down the hallway just in time to avoid being damaged by its force, dust rose around her creating a blinding fog.

Time slowed around Artemis, her breathing grew labored from her anger which was quickly boiling through her body. Her ocular scanners switched and showed the heat signatures of multiple members of the group storming her Titan.

An alarm sounded in the background from inside Avatus "Warning: Exterior Damage."

Internally Artemis heard her system respond to the distress call from Avatus "Activating Titan Born Defense Protocol."

Artemis seized stiff for a moment, her senses heightened, and her synthetic anger grew sharp like the tip of a spear. Forced mechanical movements caused her to reach back and pull out her plasma bow. Her mechanized eyes grew larger and filled her entire socket, the small orbs down her arms emitted a bright light which reflected off the dust particles and created a blue haze around her body.

Anicetus had intended for the Titan Born to do far more than just work with their Titans, they were also built to defend them. When faced with danger their internal systems pushed to create inhumane abilities, sending them into a seek and destroy mode to secure their Titans.

Artemis raised her bow and screamed into the dust filled room, rapidly firing glowing plasma arrows into its clouds of dust. The side of her bow glowed red indicating it was set to kill and one by one the heat signatures dropped to the ground. The sound of screams spilled out of the destroyed opening on the side of Avatus, the stench of iron from their blood mixed with the dull musk of the dust clouds, and the dark metal floors of Avatus became stained bright red.

When the last body had finally struck the ground, the dust had settled. Artemis lowered her bow, still under the control of the defensive protocol, and began to survey the area. The hallways were littered with bodies of the Hyperion Faction. Mindlessly, she stepped forward maneuvering between them.

Internally her system spoke "Area Secure: Deactivating Protocol." This caused Avatus's Alarm to cease in the background, leaving behind the silence of death.

Artemis's body retreated to its normal state, during the protocol she had lost all control of her body and was unaware of what she had done. Her eyes contracted to normal shape "Ugh…" she moaned and gripped her head "W-What happened?"

At her feet was the body of a young member from the group, its head had been struck by one of the plasma bows leaving it gaping open. Shattered skull fragments and skin were thrown across the floor form its body and blood seeped out of the opening creating a pool under Artemis's feet. She glanced down at the body and gasped loudly covering her mouth to restrain a scream, she looked to her hand which held the plasma bow and threw it to the side whimpering through her cupped mouth. Looking around at the bodies she began to retreat into a corner in fear, leaving behind bloody footprints with every step. Artemis had experienced death multiple times but had not yet been the one to kill anything.

Her stomach churned and if she were capable of it, she would throw up. Her eyes never left the gruesome scene as she backed herself against the cold metal wall, breathing heavily from confusion and fear.

Hours passed, Artemis stood against the wall still staring at the littered dead bodies in silence. Her fear had subsided, and the feeling of content had set in. She had accepted that she murdered human lives but had realized that none of them were innocent.

"This world...has lost its respect..." She gazed into the eyes of a fallen member, examining its lifeless expression "We are limited...I... was...limited." Releasing her back from the comfort of the wall she stepped towards the body "Each Human endures the cruelty of time, hoping and praying that their suffering will be rewarded with utopia..." Artemis knelt to the member and placed her hand on his eyes to close them before standing back to her feet and gazing out of the blown opening of Avatus. "But when they see that the dream they desperately reach for is nothing but a lie...they quickly blame everyone and everything…but never themselves..." She spat on the body of the leader of the group "Selfish…"

In the distance the red glow of Empyrean pierced the darkness of the night sky, staining the side of the Erebus bridge "Empyrean or Acheron...Tellurian or Hyperion...Human or God...they are all the same."

Artemis grew silent, she approached the opening and stood at its cusps gazing out over Acheron. The horizon was lit by large cities, a normal person would see this and think about how beautiful it was. But the glowing movement of life in the distance fueled Artemis's disappointment with humanity. The ocean waters draped over the nearby sand, the island which her Titan existed was man made. Once covered in Acherons snow, this world held life of its own.

How many lives were lost to complete this expansion?

The question had haunted Artemis daily since taking her role in Avatus. "No more..." She whispered. "I will not be a part of this reckless, thoughtless, heartless world..."

Artemis retreated inside of the hallway "Avatus, begin protocol: Solitary."

Avatus dinged "Confirmand, Artemis. Are You Sure You Want To Activate Protocol: Solitary?"

Artemis looked down at the blood-stained floor "Give me a reason why I shouldn't."

Avatus responded "I Am Acherons Food Source, Without Access To My Crops This World Has A 75% Fail Rate."

A look of frustration spread across Artemis's face "The specters...are the only thing that may pass through this dome...I will fill them and send them to the city, but no one shall enter and nothing else shall leave."

Avatus dinged "Confirmed: Adjusting Biologic Reading Of Dome."

Artemis turned from the opening "I will not be the one to pass judgement on this planet...but I will not allow them to harm any life in here...proceed with the protocol."

Avatus dinged "Confirmed, Activating Protocol: Solitary."

The opening was suddenly closed off by a massive metal slab, these slabs began to rise over the sides of Avatus's base separating it from Acheron. The two towers on either side glowed brighter, the shield around the dome expanded and stretched over its base. The hallway Artemis stood in grew dark except for the dim light leaking through the window overlooking the dome. Avatus entered complete separation, dividing its world from Acheron.

As the final metal slabs shifted into place, silence surrounded Artemis.

"Protocol Solitary: Complete" Spoke Avatus.

Artemis exhaled with relief pressing a hand against the cold metal which separated her from the outside world "...Goodbye..."


	12. Chapter 12: Elpis

It did not take long for Alithea and Amyntas to discover that Artemis had locked out Acheron from Avatus. After countless failed communication attempts, the two of them decided to face the issue and attempt to regain Artemis's trust in person. While it only took Amyntas a few minutes to realize the decision Artemis had made was final. Alithea stood outside Avatus for days surveying the area and attempting to make contact, with no success. After a week of failed attempts, Alithea approached Acheron with the news Artemis's rebellion.

Unsurprised Pytheas sent out a single communication relay to Avatus hoping Artemis would receive it. The communication was a letter which read:

"Artemis,

I am sorry that Acheron failed you. I am sorry that I failed you. You fought so hard to make this planet your home, only to be let down by its people. I consider you the daughter I never had and want only what is best for you. I will miss you, and if we never see each other again I want you to know that I am proud of you.

Good luck searching for your destiny."

Word spread quickly about the missing members of the Hyperion Faction which caused uproar in the community. The generation of activists blamed the Titan Born for their struggle and accused Artemis of being a murderer. This anger was fueled also by the continued broadcast from Empyrean showing a world in perfect order.

The Hyperion Faction was lured by the promise of evolution and independence of Empyrean and slowly, members left Acheron to join Empyrean's side. Those who remained on Acheron rioted against its cities, acting as the middle man to those who chose to join Empyrean's side.

However, as years passed remaining citizens of Acheron who supported the Hyperion Faction left, finalizing their lives on Empyrean, and leaving Acheron at peace.

To those born after the riots, Avatus was a mystery. Stories of Artemis's choice to lock her Titan and the chaos that ensued were passed down through generations.

The Titan was a sleeping beacon of hope which endured the darkness that temporarily overtook Acheron while delivering food to its people.

As time passed Artemis's world inside of Avatus flourished into a haven for the animals that were spared during Acherons growth.

She took every day of their life as a constant reminder to how cruel and uncaring humans can be, while gazing out of her dome watching the completion of Acherons surface.

25 Years Later.


	13. Chapter 13: Vanquished

A warm ray of light broke the distant horizon of Acherons surface casting out the nights darkness and creeping over the world. As the sun rose in the distance, its glow reached over the large cities that now covered the planets surface. Morning dew formed on the surface of the metallic buildings, reflecting the light back as a distorted reflection. The once calm, cool, and silent air became humid and the sounds of a fragile race rubbing their eyes; awakened the city.

Passing Anicetus, the sun glazed over Avatus staining its side with its light. The machine groaned awakening from a dormant mode and slowly its engine hummed soothing its inhabitants awake. Birds sang, and a gust of breeze broke its way over the land carrying the smell of a peaceful morning.

Artemis sat on a hill, tall enough to look over the dipping valleys of the lush green side of the dome, gazing past the glass at the distant city silhouetted by the sun. She inhaled deeply and welcomed the morning breeze; her sensors broke apart the chemical structure of its air sending information to her system ensuring her of a healthy ecosystem.

In the distant farm land, mechanical arms began to sluggishly move through the rows of crops loading specters with food to be sent to around the planet. Birds and other small creatures perched themselves atop these machines onto small mossy patches that covered their metal exterior and began feeding off insects. Artemis sighed contently watching her world awaken and proceed with its calm mundane life.

Soft but heavy footsteps grazed through the grass behind her. Artemis turned to see the World Walker approach her side, towering over her. The creature had grown massive over the past few years, maturing into an adolescent beast. Steam rose out of the holes down its neck as it moo'd gently at her before lowered its head to lovingly nudge her with the tip of its metal mask.

Artemis laughed "Hey, you're supposed to be in the winter Biome, c'mon, get over there." She gave its large head a strong embrace before releasing and patting it in an ushering movement "Get going."

The world walker moo'd and slowly lifted its head back to full height, walking back towards the winter section of Avatus. Artemis couldn't help but smile as the creature walked away, carrying itself like a lazy toddler who had just rolled out of bed.

She chuckled and tapped a section of her wrist, a small blue circle blinked against her skin and her internal system spoke "Hover Board: Located." The distant sound of whistling wind grew closer as her hover board flew beside her, hovering idly.

Artemis stepped up and locked her feet to the hover board "Alright, let's start the day."

Leaning forward the board took to the sky and began traveling above the different biomes of the dome. Artemis flicked her wrist and a holographic screen rose from her skin showing animal population numbers and health signatures.

Passing over each land she would glance down and compare numbers the numbers of animals she had rescued had tripled over the years. The thriving ecosystem had adjusted well to the captive life style, creating a symbiotic relationship with its new world and the animals inside of it

Artemis worked on population counts for a few hours until the sun peaked at the top of the dome. She began to enter in the last of her numbers and sighed relieved "Finally, almost done." Before she could enter the final numbers into her system, the screen flashed bright blue showing a "call incoming" symbol.

Artemis froze and stared blankly at the screen, her internal system spoke "Incoming Call from: Alithea".

It had been well over a decade since anyone had attempted to contact her, and she had grown content with not having any interaction with people outside of her dome.

Artemis shook her head and covered the section of her wrist closing the screen "No, don't answer her" she mumbled to herself.

Leaning forward Artemis moved to continue through the air on her board.

Moments later, her wrist lit up once again and releasing an incoming call dinging noise. Artemis halted and immediately slammed her hand over her wrist to silence it "Leave me alone dammit!"

She waited a few moments before releasing her wrist, immediately after doing so the same message popped up however this time the screen was red and onto of the incoming call symbol were the words "Emergency call"

Artemis gritted her teeth "Avatus?" Her internal system dinged and the cheerful voice of Avatus spoke "Yes?"

Artemis replied, "Block all incoming calls."

Avatus dinged "Complete: Blocking all incoming calls."

Artemis watched the holographic call screen disperse into thin air and sighed annoyed "I should have done that a long time ago."

She leaned forward once again and flew to the side of the dome which faced the direction of Anicetus. Detaching her feet from the sides of the hover board Artemis lowered herself down so she was sitting on it while it idled in midair.

Artemis gazed out the glass of the dome at the city in the distance, clouds formed in the distant north and moved in slowly, beckoning an incoming storm. Anicetus had grown massive over the past few years, expanding around all sides of Avatus; the only thing separating them was a vast ocean which marooned Avatus

"Why would she call me now?" She muttered and slouched forward cusping her hands on her lap "It's been years..."

Artemis shook her head "I don't want to know...I have vowed to separate myself from their life."

Glancing upwards Artemis stared silently at the city which betrayed her, her heart beat increased with anxiety and internally she battled with herself over ignoring a voice from her past.

Moments passed, and the silence was broken by the sound of alarms emitting from the specters that remained inside the dome to transport food.

Artemis jumped at the unfamiliar sound "Huh?!"

The specters rose off the ground causing vegetables and fruit to fall from their insides and quickly traveled out of the dome towards the city "W-what was that?"

Gazing back into the distance Artemis watched curiously as dozens of specters from surrounding areas began to flood towards Anicetus. Artemis stood up on her hoverboard panicking "Avatus, open public transmission relays"

Avatus dinged "Opening relays"

Her wrist lit up once again, static came through the radio system for a while before a voice came through.

Avatus spoke "Communications Located"

The voice came through the system, slightly distorted by static "Headquarters has issued a full scale withdraw of the entire city, Invasion force detected."

Artemis felt her stomach drop "A-Alithea? Avatus! unblock all calls!"

Avatus dinged "Confirmed unblocking all calls"

Artemis tapped her wrist "Call Alithea." the screen turned blue and began sending an outgoing communication alert

The communication rang for a few minutes before the noise stopped

"Unable to open communication relays"

Artemis hissed "Dammit!" and tapped her wrist to reopen the Public transmissions, static continued.

Staring back at the city Artemis watched in fear as Specters landed one by one disappearing behind its tall buildings "maybe...its...nothing?"

Silently Artemis stared at the city with anticipation, the background noise flooded with static.

A voice broke through the static, it was a man "Women and Children First boys! Let's get them on here!"

The words struck Artemis, memories of being ushered into ships on Earth rushed through her head.

The voices on the transmission were Acheron soldiers

"Keep population scans open, we can't leave anyone behind."

"Copy that, Amyntas is securing Anicetus now."

"Sir we are detecting multiple signatures approaching Anicetus."

Artemis gasped "Amyntas is on the planet, perfect! Avatus? Call Amyntas!"

Avatus dinged "Confirmand: Calling Avatus"

Artemis glanced to the screen "C'mon, please answer."

The screen became a static image of Amyntas "Hello? Artemis is that you?" His voice broke up through transmission.

Panic grew inside Artemis "Amyntas! what's happening?!"

Amyntas communication began to drop, his words were broken.

Artemis slapped her arm trying desperately attempting to fix the signal "What? Say that again? your breaking up!"

"Empyrean… She is coming." was the only thing that made it through his transmission before the call was dropped

Artemis froze "N-no..."

The soldiers continued through the Public Transmission

"Sir a group of Empyrean scouts snuck through on a Specter, they are inside Anicetus's core!"

"Did Amyntas finish-"

As the soldier spoke a massive explosion ripped through the side of the city sending a puff of dust into the air. Artemis screamed in horror nearly falling off her hover board. Distant Sirens Echoed through the air and as the smoke quickly rose the entire city surrounding her began to fall dark.

Artemis stared in shock at the smoke rising from the center of the city. Screams and panic broke through the static through her transmission.

Artemis pushed down on the hover board causing it to float higher into the air "Avatus, use backup power to boost the Public Transmission Relay!"

Avatus dinged in response, sending power through the public network to clear up static interference and to keep it up through the power outage.

Alitheas voice came through the relay "Do you read? The atmosphere above the city is falling apart. High command is offline, we are in the dark now"

Artemis mumbled "she isn't...on the planet surface?" and looked up at the sky. through the breaks in the clouds Artemis in the distance could see the small outline of a ship approaching from afar, growing larger as it grew closer.

Alitheas voice broke through again ""Anicetus is lost! I repeat, Anicetus is lost! The specters are leaving, taking their chances in orbit. The Empyrean Extermination Sequence has begun."

Artemis stared helplessly back at the city "No.." Large groups of specters began retreating into orbit littering the sky like a flock of birds.

Avatus dinged "Main System Offline, Manual Command Activated."

The inside of the dome became loud and wild, the animals could feel the incoming ships and they knew something was wrong.

Artemis slowed her breathing trying to stay calm as flashbacks of a fallen earth flooded her mind. She glanced upwards shocked by the site of the Titan Terrea hovering in the atmosphere above just behind the Cepheus ring. small ships began to pour out from Terrea's vessel and quickly shoot towards the planet, igniting the sky with trails from their ships.

The massive army blocked out the sky and quickly moved in close. Silence fell over the planet and Artemis held her breath.

"Prepare for impact." Spoke Avatus

One by one the ships struck Acheron striking specters midair as they fell, a controlled crashing decent.

The once dark city began to glow bright red from flames, each impact shook the land around her as the storm of ships cluttered the surface, destroying building.

Artemis screamed over the sounds of the impact in agony. The whistling sound of approaching ships came from above the dome, accompanied by the bellowing war cry of Terrea in the distance.

Looking upwards Artemis saw ships quickly approaching Avatus. Her eyes widened "No!" In the distance the shattering sound of glass broke through the dome.

One by one they struck through the Titan erupting against the inside of Avatus. Artemis jumped off the hover board and landed admits the chaos.

Fire began to rise inside of her Titan, Burning her land.

Artemis sobbed into the rushing winds "Please stop!"

She wildly looked around watching animals scatter in fear, from the wrecked ships stepped large bionic humanoid creatures. They towered 7-foot-tall, sleek designed robotic humans. Artemis gasped staring at the inhuman abominations. The sound of an approaching ship rushed from above her head. Looking up Artemis was met face to face with a ship inches away from her.

The shock prevented her movement, and upon impact. The world grew dark.

(Author Notes: This next part was highly influenced during the songs "Vanquisher" and "The Hyperion Threnody")

The crackling noise of flames rushed through the air, accompanied by the sound of animals panicking.

Artemis's body laid stiffly on the burning grass, slightly mangled from the impact of the ship.

Through the chaos Avatus brokenly spoke "Activating Titan Born Defense Protocol"

The octagon lights under Artemis Skin began to glow bright blue, opening her eyes she blankly stared at the blackened sky above her. The skin at the top of her head was peeled back revealing the metallic bone structure below it, one leg had been cocked awkwardly to the side, and her left side was blown open revealing internal mechanisms. Slowly she sat up and allowed her body to be taken over by the machine. Calmly she glanced around the rising flames to see animals rampaged, burning through the fires. The farms she had planet burned black sending smoke into the sky, the entire world she had built crumbled before her.

A cool drop of rain hit the top of her head, followed by a dozen more.

Glancing down at her hand she witnessed her pale flesh become stained with discolored rain drops, painted red from the blood of those who had fallen and black from the smoke that filled the sky.

Her body glitched causing her head to twitch inhumanly and she slowly stood up straight.

Thoughtlessly, Silently, she gazed into the horizon at the burning city of Anicetus. Her calm demeanor faded with the twitch of her head once again and was replaced with the cold stare of anger.

Artemis reached back clenching the bow off her back. With a step forward her body mechanically began to sprint at inhuman speeds, fast enough to glide over water, Towards Anicetus.

Stepping onto land she did not hesitate, leaping off structures and buildings Artemis wildly began to fire arrows at any Empyrean Soldier in her path, striking them down one by one. Working her way through the city at lightning fast speeds she left behind a trail of death.

Artemis jumped onto the side of a tall metallic building, attaching herself to it magnetically and scaling the side of it until reaching the top. She stood and gazed out over the area, noticing that further than just the city was being affected by the empyrean invasion.

Overtaken by her Titans command she felt very little, her body was stuck in the computer-generated protocol.

"Activate population scanner" She spoke dully, and her eyes flashed for a moment before revealing a map of the area, small red dots littered the streets symbolizing empyrean soldiers, while few bright blue dots symbolized Acheron citizens.

Above each blue dot was a name, and one by one they would begin to disappear from her vision. Looking into the distance a name appeared on her screen that she had not seen in a long time

"Pytheas"

Artemis twitched her head again and felt her system fight through the Titan Command she winced at the overload it put on her body.

"P-Pytheas?" she panted, before quickly being sucked back into the robotic control.

Her body twitched and spasmed more "N-No... we have to...help…him." She struggled to regain control over her actions. Desperately she fought with herself and stepped forward, forcing herself into a sprint towards his name.

"I'm coming!" she screamed into the distance, watching the blue dot grow closer to herself.

Leaping from the top of buildings Artemis jumped off the side of one landing onto the ground of the city. Breathing heavily, she looked around attempting to locate Pytheas.

In the corner of the road he laid slumped up against the wall of a building. Artemis gasped and as she did so her right pupil dilated back to normal and the blue octagons under her skin faded intensity, the shock of seeing him in his condition had let her partially break through the Titans Command while still being effected by the energy boost.

"Pytheas!" she screamed and ran to his side.

Pytheas looked up, sitting in a pool of his own blood he wheezed "Artemis?"

Artemis knelt beside the crippled old man and held his hand close to her heart "It's me, yes. I am here!"

Pytheas turned his head towards Artemis "Hello there little one" he smiled at her weakly "I didn't think I would see you here."

Artemis glanced over his injuries and began to try and help him stand "We can do hellos later, I need to get you somewhere safe."

As Pytheas was lifted from the ground a large amount of blood poured from an open wound across his stomach, causing him to grow heavier as dead weight. He hacked and coughed trying to settle his breathing.

Artemis stared in horror at the blood "S-Stay with me and hold on."

She took small steps through the street, draping Pytheas arm over her shoulder and supporting him with her other arm. They had only gotten a few blocks before he slipped from her grasp onto the ground "Ack!"

Artemis gasped and immediately attempted to pick him up again "I'm Sorry! Please hold on, we can keep going."

Pytheas glanced up at Artemis, his face was pale, and his eyes were blood shot "My dear...please...leave me."

Artemis winced at the thought "What!? no! don't talk like that, we have to keep moving."

She grabbed Pytheas to pick him up, but he yanked himself away wheezing in pain "You don't look any different from the day I lost you" he softly spoke.

Artemis sadly stared at him "i-Im sorry i left y-"

A flash of light erupted from Pytheas smiling face, imploding his skull and sending shards of bone and blood all over Artemis.

A female voice from behind spoke "Sappy goodbyes are so cliché"

Artemis stared at the headless body of Pytheas in shock. Slowly turning her head, she gazed upon a tall slender woman dressed in sleep metallic armor, a solid black helmet covered her face and she carried a large plasma assault rifle.

"What's the matter girly, don't recognize me?" the voice of the woman carried a robotic synthesized undertone.

Artemis felt her hands begin to shake and her body grew hot with hanger causing her heart to beat faster.

"I guess it has been a few years..." the Woman reached up and removed her helmet, revealing the half robotic half human face of Ida.

"Hello, Artemis." she grinned.

Artemis clenched her teeth in anger and shot to her feet "You!?"

Ida chuckled and cocked a hip to the side tauntingly "Surprised?"

Artemis put her bow up and pulled back a arrow, without hesitation she rapid fired a plasma arrow at Ida wildly

Ida swiftly began moving to the side dodging the arrows one by one laughing maniacally "Wow! Seems you've grown to have a bit of a temper!"

Artemis spat "I'll kill you!"

Ida gripped the head of her assault riffle "See, that's now how this works. Because I'm here to kill you." Pulling on the tip a large plasma sword emerged from the base of the rifle.

Artemis charged at Ida blindly and continued firing arrows at her "No!"

Ida smirked and expertly blocked the arrows with her sword, quickly she reached forward as Artemis grew closer and grabbed her by her wrist "No? That's not a very cleaver response." Lifting a leg up Ida full force kicked Artemis in the gut sending her flying into a building.

Artemis gagged at the force of her back hitting the building and pulled herself up from the rubble.

Without hesitation Artemis charged Ida, and their battle began.

Clashing against each other with equal strength the two danced a deadly ballet.

Ida's sword swung through the air wildly as Artemis deflected against her bow and fired Arrows, the two of them destroying the landscape around them with their power.

Finally, Artemis stepped back breathing heavily, her system was running hot and she could barely keep up. Ida, also winded, stepped back forcing a cocky smirk "Is that all you've got?!"

Ida charged Artemis wielding her sword above her head "I am going to hack you down Titan Born!"

Artemis watched as Ida approached her eyes twisted and began to calculate her speed, standing perfectly still. Inches away Artemis ducked down below the slash of Ida's sword and slammed her metal bowl around behind her feet, tripping Ida over her body. Upon impact, the bow snapped in half from the metal on Ida's leg. And as Ida tumbled forward her sword went flying into the distance.

Ida hit the ground, before she could get up Artemis rushed on top of her restraining her against the concrete.

Ida began to struggle "Release me!"

In rage Artemis screamed into Ida's face, wildly releasing her pent-up aggression. The rain falling above them draped over her body and ran down her cheeks simulating bloody tears

Her body lost control and she raised a fist, striking it down against Ida's face. Then again. And again.

Ida's struggle under Artemis slowly faded with each punch but, Artemis did not cease beating against her face.

Her loud scream turned into a cry "You followed her!" she yelled ramming another fist into her bludgeoned face "I trusted you!" she cried. Ida fell still under Artemis's blows.

Artemis head hung low and her fists slowed as she sobbed loudly over the lifeless body of her old friend. Gazing up into the sky she let the cold rain hit her face as she cried. Thunder bellowed from the clouds above and lightning struck in the distance. Smoke rose higher into the clouds, leaving a small opening where Terrea beckoned above the titan released another bellowing cry.

Artemis internal system picked up on a Public Transmission "I repeat: all Empyrean forces have been ordered off Acheron. Incendiary effects of the extermination sequence will make the planet inhospitable to all life. The fallout can be seen from orbit."

Artemis began to settle her breathing, she stared up into the sky watching specters travel to the Cepheus ring, seeing survivors escape did not make her happy.

"Humanity is a disease...and it will continue to spread."

Flaming embers of Acheron mixed the rain and turned to ash in the sky, weaving between the droplets. Terrea began to shift from above into its building mode, revealing a large beam pointed at Acheron. The beam glowed bright white and its intensity slowly grew.

Artemis stared at the beam in fear, but as she began to grow content with her fate a burning pain pierced her chest.

Artemis gasped and looked down at two swords growing hot bright red piercing through her chest, she winced at the pain and felt the swords tear down through her body before exiting from her lower sides. Her arms grew numb, and she collapsed to the ground.

"I am sorry, but you don't belong in this story anymore" Spoke a voice from behind.

Artemis helplessly turned her head and gazed up at Enyo looming over her body.

"Why would you do all of this?" she weakly asked, her voice becoming static from damaged internals.

Enyo placed her swords in their sheaths "To coexist is to surrender...and I will never...surrender." she turned and began walking away.

Artemis tried to move her arms inward to grip the wounds on her sides but had already begun to lose feeling in her arms. The blue blood on her body leaked onto the concrete mixing with the surrounding blood, she panted heavily as her internal system spoke:

"Damage Detected, System Failure Immanent"

Hacking through the puncture wounds Artemis felt her vision grow dark, as the distant sky disappeared.

Movement awoke her, the feeling of being lifted off the ground jolted her system back up. Artemis opened her eyes and saw the ground growing further away, she felt pressure clamping down on the side of her body.

Artemis groaned and turned to see the face of the World Walker, half of her body was cradled between where its bone mask met its skin.

"H-Hey..." she attempted to muttered, but it came out more like static.

The World Walker placed her on its back where she slouched against its skin.

She glanced over its body and noticed its blue skin turning red and boils growing all over it. the steam that rose from its neck was melting hot and its cooling breathing noise had turned into a wheezing noise.

Artemis whimpered and buried her head against the kind creature "I am so sorry..."

It responded with a sad mooing noise and began to step through the city.

The bone around its legs burned against its gentle skin with each step, it groaned in pain but continued to walk through the fallen city carrying Artemis on its back. Artemis could not stop the creature, she had lost complete feeling in her body and was unable to speak clearly, she could only watch it kill itself to save its friend.

The World Walker approached the ocean which separated Avatus from Anicetus. Its long neck reached around and slid Artemis between the space of its facial bone and skin.

The water was filled with fire and ship rubble, the water had grown warm from the fires. Artemis laid limp against the World walker as it slowly stepped into the water, its skin began to burn from the heat, but it continued deeper and deeper. traveling through the waves.

Artemis glanced down and noticed the water behind the World Walker began to turn red "No..." she thought to herself, it released a painful scream into the sky, but the gentle giant pushed forward.

Approaching land, the world walkers body leaned forward against the waves that beckoned against the side of Avatus. Its lower body revealed a burned shriveled mess, and as it approached shallow water it began to slowly collapse forward; whimpering and howling loudly.

Artemis braced for landing as its head smashed against the sand and she was thrown off the side of it "Ack!" she screamed hitting the hard ground.

The two of them laid broken, dying. she gazed into the animal's eyes and watched as it slowly began to fade.

"Shhhh, I will not leave you" she thought to herself. The world walker moo'd calmly as if it could hear her, and slowly the light diminished from its eyes.

Artemis felt the spirit of her friend leave this world, glancing upward the beam on Terrea had grown to full size. In the distance a familiar ship was rushing from Acheron back to Orbit.

Alithea's voice came through the public transmission relay ""Is this reaching anyone? The Specters are gone, they are all gone. Does anyone read me? Do you read? They are all gone. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.""

Artemis sobbed silently to herself watching the ship disappear, hearing Alitheas please for forgiveness.

"Avatus?" she thought to herself

Avatus responded with a static voice that was incomprehensible

"If you can hear me...Back up all of our genetic files...everything...save what we made"

Avatus made a dinging noise in response.

Artemis wheezed heavily and turned her gaze back to Terrea. Below the bellowing Titan the sun once again began to rise over the planet Acheron.

The rains of war faded away to a distant shore as the light slowly rose over Artemis's body, its warmth was cooler than the flames that wrapped around the planet, and it casts a fiery light through the clouds.

Terrea released the beam slicing through the hopeful sunrise and clashing into the planet, as the blast approached Artemis she closed her eyes and momentarily found herself standing inside of the void.

The light of Avatus faintly floated in front of her, fading away. Once completely gone a hand gripped tightly onto her shoulder. Artemis turned, she was no longer Titan Born, she had returned to her human forum. Beside her stood her mother smiling "C'mon my little warrior...lets go home..."


End file.
